¿Cambiando el destino?
by nekomai
Summary: La última pelea ha empezado y Hermione Granger se ve abocada a la soledad tras ver a sus amigos morir, aunque increíblemente consigue vencer a Voldemort. Para evitar que las varitas más peligrosas en ese entonces causen más daño, decide romperlas... Pero eso la llevaba a un mundo que no conoce y la hará seguir caminos muy peligrosos. Posibles Lemmons más adelante. Violencia.
1. La última batalla

Ninguno de los personajes conocidos que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Llevaban cinco días escondidos en un rincón frondoso del bosque oscuro tras destruir otro de los horrocruxes, ahora sólo faltaban dos: Nagini y uno que aún desconocían. Iban camino a Hogwarts para investigar e intentar echar a los mortífagos, que según habían escuchado habían entrado en el colegio y ahora se dedicaban a vete tú saber qué con los pobres alumnos.

Cinco días en alerta permanente, tres sin comida y dos sin agua. Lo único que podían hacer era dormir, tener pesadillas y sentir como la paranoia iba aumentando poco a poco.

Era bien entrada la noche y la única luz que les acompañaba era la de sus varitas. Ron y Harry estaban intentando distraerse con una partida de ajedrez mientras Hermione volvía a leer el libro de Dumbledore por quincuagésima vez.

- Chico, es tarde. Vamos a dormir, mañana tenemos que levantarnos pronto – anunció la chica.

Hermione se encargó de poner los hechizos de alerta, como hacia todas las noches, mientras Harry y Ron acomodaban la tienda. Una vez todos dentro, bien tapados y abrazados los unos a los otros (Hermione en medio) cayeron dormidos en segundos.

Un estruendoso ruido los despertó sobre la madrugada y los tres se levantaron con las varitas en alto aun sin estar despiertos del todo.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – Preguntó Ron en un susurro.

- Vayamos a mirar – pidió Harry.

Salieron poco a poco de la tienda, vigilando siempre lo que escuchaban y veían con sumo cuidado.

- Chicos – les llamó Hermione.

Ambos acudieron junto a ella de inmediato y se pusieron a observar lo que ella señalaba. A lo lejos, entre los árboles, se veían las luces de varias varitas.

- ¡No! – Exclamó Ron en voz baja - ¡No pueden habernos encontrado! ¡No pueden!

Harry y Hermione le obligaron a callar y observaron unos segundos más.

- ¡Buscadlos hasta debajo de las piedras! ¡El amo quiere que los encontremos ya! – Escucharon decir a una voz chillona que les puso a los tres la piel de gallina.

- Bellatrix… - susurró Hermione sintiendo como los recuerdos de su tortura llegaban a su cabeza.

Harry se acercó a la tienda y con un movimiento de varita lo metió todo en la mochilita de Hermione.

- Chicos, vamos, tenemos que largarnos – pidió cogiéndoles a ambos por los brazos.

Empezaron a correr procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. Llevaban ya cien metros recorridos cuando Ron tropezó y cayó de bruces, chillando al clavarse unas puntiagudas rocas en el costado.

- ¡Allí están! ¡Atrapadlos VIVOS! – Chilló un hombre.

Harry y Hermione ayudaron a Ron a levantarse y volvieron a correr, esta vez sin pensar en no hacer ruido pero vigilando siempre a sus espaldas. Las maldiciones y hechizos empezaron a volar por sus cabezas y se dividieron automáticamente: Hermione creaba escudos para protegerlos y desviar los ataques, Harry creaba ilusiones en las que copias de los tres se separaban hacia todas direcciones y Ron se giraba de cuando en cuando para lanzar ataques ofensivos. Varios hechizos les alcanzaron, pero ninguno dejó de correr.

Llegaron a un claro y se vieron obligados a parar ante el centenar de mortífagos que les rodeaban. Se colocaron los tres espalda contra espalda con las varitas en alto. Ninguno pensaba rendirse sin luchar.

- ¡Mira a quién tenemos aquí! – Exclamó Bellatrix mirándoles – si son Potter, el traidor y la sangresucia… - rio – no sabes las ganas que tenía de volver a verte, pequeña – añadió en tono oscuro.

- ¡Lo mismo digo, loca asesina! – Chilló Hermione intentando ignorar el pánico que la atenazaba.

- ¡Guarda respeto, maldita zorra sucia! – Intervino un hombre moreno.

El mortífago hizo una floritura con la varita y Hermione convocó de inmediato un _Protego Máxima Multi_, envolviéndola a ella y a sus amigos con un escudo de luz amarilla brillante. La castaña notó la invisible maldición chocar contra su escudo y desaparecer.

- Parece que la puta es lista… - rio perversamente el hombre.

- El amo llegará en unos momentos – sonrió Bellatrix – ya veremos que hacen cuando eso ocurra.

Los tres amigos se miraron y asintieron. Acto seguido Hermione desvaneció el escudo y empezaron a convocar hechizos variados al ritmo que se abrían paso entre los mortífagos para huir.

Decenas de hechizos empezaron a volar por el claro por parte de ambos bandos: _Bombardas Máximas, Confundus, Protegos, Depulsos, Crispis, Desmaius, Draconifors, Avadas, Crucios, Envertestatil, Expelliarmus, Flipendos, Glacius… _

Tras cinco minutos de enfrentamiento una pequeña brecha se abrió en uno de los lados del círculo de mortífagos, brecha que el trío aprovechó para escapar.

Volvieron a la carrera, esta vez mucho más rápida y desesperadamente. ¿Bellatrix había dicho que el Lord iba a llegar? Eso era malo. Todavía tenían que destruir a Nagini y encontrar el último Horrocrux. Si Voldemort llegaba en ese momento y los atrapaba todos sus esfuerzos habrían sido en vano.

Llegaron a otro claro y frenaron en seco. Una especie de niebla verduzca los estaba rodeando y ninguno de los tres pensaba que fuera a ayudarles. La niebla cada vez estaba más y más cerca y por mucho que intentaban lanzarle ráfagas de aire para apartarla no servía.

Dos mortífagos llegaron hacia ellos y les miraron triunfantes, como si atraparlos fuese su regalo de navidad. Entonces la niebla les atrapó las piernas y ambos empezaron a chillar dolorosamente. El trío vio casi sin respirar como empezaban a salirles ampollas en la piel.

- ¡Niebla venenosa! – Gimió Hermione.

Recularon al máximo para evitar la niebla. La castaña había leído sobre ella, pero no se imaginaba que algo así estuviese en el bosque prohibido.

- ¡Ahí! – Chilló Ron señalándoles un pequeño trozo en el que la niebla ocupaba poco espacio – si saltamos podríamos pasarla…

Ninguno se lo pensó dos veces. Se lanzaron hacia la niebla y saltaron, cayendo al otro lado y viéndose abocados sin frenos por un pequeño terraplén. Golpes, rasguños, heridas punzantes… Cuando sus cuerpos dejaron de caer se dieron cuenta de que estaban en una especie de zona fangosa.

Harry comenzó a chillar mientras se agarraba la frente y sus dos amigos acudieron a él.

- ¡Harry! ¿¡Harry, qué te pasa!? – Le preguntaba Hermione intentando levantarle - ¡Harry, tenemos que salir de aquí!

- Harry, Harry… ¿Aún te sigue doliendo la cicatriz?

Los tres se quedaron congelados al escuchar la voz de Voldemort detrás de ellos. El moreno pudo al fin levantarse y junto con sus dos amigos enfrentó al que se había encargado de destruir sus vidas.

- ¿Acaso pensáis que podéis vencerme? ¿¡A MÍ!? – Exclamó con voz dura aquel demonio de ojos rojos.

- No te tenemos miedo – aseguró Hermione haciendo presente tu temple Gryffindor.

- Ah… La sangre sucia… He oído hablar muy bien de ti… - sonrió cínicamente Voldemort mientras les observaba sin dejar de acariciar su varita, que todos se sorprendieron al reconocer como la varita de sauco – me han comentado que eres poderosa… para ser lo que eres… ¿Sabes? Pensaré en dejarte con vida… si te unes a mí…

- ¡Jamás me uniría a un ser tan repulsivo y malvado como tú! – Exclamó la chica - ¡Nunca deberías haber nacido! ¡No deberías existir! ¡Debiste morir tú en vez de tu madre!

Con un mínimo movimiento de varita por parte de Voldemort la castaña salió volando por los aires hasta chocar violentamente contra uno de los arboles más robustos que les rodeaban. El familiar sonido de un "crack" le dijo que había vuelto a romperse el brazo y quizá varias costillas. Notó como su varita se desprendía de su mano y era lanzada lejos. Sollozó… No podía quedarse sin varita ahora, no después de lo que le costó recuperarla…

- Preciosa Nagini… Ahí tienes tu cena… - anuncio el demonio sonriendo con una mueca.

Ron intentó correr hacia ella pero el Lord le lanzó en dirección contraria contra otro árbol.

Hermione enfocó con dificultad a Ron y Harry y luego miró a Voldemort. ¿Por qué tenía la varita de sauco? ¡No era lógico! La varita pertenecía a Draco Malfoy… ¿no? Un escalofrío la recorrió al pensar que quizá había matado al rubio para tomar el control de esta… Y para matar al rubio… tenía que haber matado a Severus Snape…

Miró a Voldemort, intentando pensar en alguna forma de sacar a sus amigos de allí, y frunció el ceño al ver que el hombre tenía su varita blanca de siempre en el bolsillo. ¿Por qué la conservaba? Recordó que Dumbledore les dijo que la varita acompañó a Tom Riddle desde que empezó en Hogwarts. ¿Quizá se había encariñado de ella?

- Harry, Harry… ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? – Preguntó Voldemort para sí – si te rindes… consideraré el matarte a ti y a tus amigos… de forma rápida.

- ¡Nunca!

El moreno empezó a atacar al Lord mientras sus dos amigos luchaban por sus propias vidas.

Ron empezó a buscar su varita, la cual se había caído, a pesar de no ver nada por un ojo y tener el otro borroso. Ese golpe contra el árbol había sido bastante jodido…

Hermione por su parte empezó a lanzarle piedras a la serpiente que se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, pero ésta siempre las esquivaba. Finalmente pudo levantarse y consiguió darle al animal en un ojo.

- ¡Nagini! – Gimió Voldemort al ver a su Horrocrux en peligro.

- ¡Tú lucha es conmigo! – Exclamó Harry sin dejar de lanzarle hechizos, cosa que hizo que el Lord tuviera que poner toda su atención en él.

De pronto una especie de canto estridente se escuchó en los cielos y todos alzaron su vista sin poder evitarlo.

- ¡Fawkes! – Exclamó Ron al ver al fénix volando hacia ellos con una espada en las patas.

- ¡Hermione! – Chilló Harry.

La castaña no tuvo ni que pensar. Cogió en el aire la espada que el pájaro había dejado de ir y con un rápido giro y un impulso fuerte, aprovechando la distracción que tenían todos, le cortó la cabeza a la serpiente.

- ¡NOOOO! – Exclamó Voldemort mirándola con furia mientras alzaba su varita blanca contra ella sin dejar de repeler los ataques de Harry con la de sauco.

- ¡No la tocarás! – Chilló Ron corriendo hacia la chica e interponiéndose entre ella y el Lord justó cuando la maldición asesina abandonaba la varita blanca.

El rayo verde impacto en el pecho de Ron, tirándolo hacia el suelo justo en frente de Hermione, que miraba la escena horrorizada.

-¡No, Ron! – Gritó Hermione arrodillándose frente al inerte cuerpo de su amigo.

- ¡Pagarás por esto maldito! – Exclamó Harry aumentando la intensidad de sus ataques.

Hermione empezó a buscar su varita entre los arbustos. Se sentía desesperada y notaba la ira bullendo en ella. ¿¡Cómo había podido ese maldito matar a Ron!? ¡Lo iba a pagar! ¡Iba a matarlo!

- ¡Hermione, cuidado! – Escucho chillar a Harry.

Se dio la vuelta a tiempo de ver a su amigo corriendo hacia ella y al rayo de la nueva maldición que había lanzado Voldemort dándole en la espalda. El moreno cayó al lado de Ron como si hubiese sido algo planeado.

Hermione jadeó y ni siquiera pudo gritar. Ellos… Sus dos mejores amigos… Su familia ahora… ¡No! ¡Ellos no podían estar muertos! ¡No podían! ¡Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla! No, no, no…

- Pobre niña… - sonrió maliciosamente Voldemort al verla - ¿Qué se siente al quedarse sola?

La castaña miró al demonio a los ojos, aunque en su campo de visión entraba el bolsillo y la varita blanca, que volvía a estar en él. Notó la decisión y una repentina valentía apoderándose de ella.

Aprovechó su pequeñez y rapidez para zigzaguear hasta el demonio de ojos rojos, al que tomó totalmente por sorpresa, y se tiró contra él. Sin esperar momento alguno, y sin pensar siquiera en protegerse del posible hechizo que él le iba a lanzar, le sacó la varita blanca del bolsillo y se apartó de un salto. Notó la ira recorrerla, la boca se le abrió antes de que pudiera pensar y apuntó al asombrado mago que aún no reaccionaba del todo.

- ¡AVADA KADAVRA!

La potencia con la que salió el grito la asustó incluso a ella y observó sin dejar de llorar como de la punta de la varita salía una enorme luz verde que se dirigió rápidamente contra Voldemort. El cuerpo inerte del mago oscuro cayó al suelo segundos después de que el rayo le chocase contra el pecho.

Hermione soltó la varita del mago de inmediato y se acercó a sus amigos. Entonces vio que su propia varita estaba entre sus cabezas. Sollozó mientras se la guardaba en la funda del brazo derecho y miraba a sus amigos.

- Ron… Harry… - lloró abrazándolos – hemos vencido… Está muerto… Ya no hará más daño a nadie…

Se quedó tumbada sobre sus amigos durante un rato, no supo si minutos u horas. Lo único que sabía es que cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba amaneciendo.

Los observó con dolor. ¿Por qué ambos tenían una expresión tan tranquila? Era como si estuviesen durmiendo simplemente…

Miró atrás y vio el cuerpo de Voldemort. ¿No era raro que no hubiese venido ningún mortífago? Quizá al notar la muerte de su señor todos habían huido como las ratas cobardes que eran…

Se acercó a donde estaba la varita blanca y la cogió. Caminó después hacia él y le quitó de sus frías manos la varita de sauco.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – Le preguntó al muerto - ¿de qué te ha servido tanto poder? ¿Alguna vez pensaste en este final? ¿Sopesaste alguna vez que podrías morir? ¿Sabes lo peor? Nadie va a llorar por ti… ¿No habrías sido más feliz siendo Tom Riddle? Quizá habrías conseguido una mujer, tendrías hijos, una vida feliz…

Le miró detenidamente y sintió un escalofrío. Era como si los ojos de ese maldito demonio la estuviesen mirando fijamente. Le cerró los ojos con un suspiro y miró las varitas.

- Me parece increíble que dos simples trozos de madera hayan provocado tanto daño… - aseguró.

Se levantó y observó a los tres cuerpos que la rodeaban. ¿Y ahora que iba a hacer ella? Estaba sola… Sus padres estaban muertos, sus dos mejores amigos también, el resto de Weasley's estaba demasiado ocupado intentando recomponer su familia, Neville estaba pendiente de abuela y Luna iba a seguir los pasos de su padre… ¿Dónde le dejaba eso a ella?

Miró las varitas que tenía en la mano y suspiró.

- Al menos me aseguraré de que ningún otro loco os use…

Y dicho esto las cogió por los extremos y las partió ayudándose con su rodilla.

Lo que Hermione no se esperaba es lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Una energía extraña empezó a surgir de ambas varitas, rodeándola y cegándola por la brillantez que destilaba. Cerró los ojos y se tapó la cara con los brazos para protegerse.

Notaba esa misma energía entrar en su cuerpo y por mucho que intentaba que su propia magia la expulsase no podía.

_Sálvame…_

Tras escuchar esa sedosa y masculina voz todo se volvió negro, aunque siguió sintiendo. Notaba como su cuerpo giraba y giraba, como una especie de agujero negro se la iba tragando empezando por su estómago… Sintió dolor, no tanto como con un crucio pero dolía… Era como estar bajo algo muy pesado que cada vez la apretaba más, provocando que se estuviese ahogando y le diese la sensación de ir a romperse en cualquier momento.

Y de repente todo desapareció y se vio sumida en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Bueno, pues aquí os presentó el primer capítulo de mi primer Tommione. Sí… Ya sé que Riddle y Granger es una mezcla rara, pero la idea surgió y bueno… cuando las musas hablan hay que obedecerlas.

Espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo y no queráis matarme por los cambios respecto a la historia original :3

Espero vuestras reviews lanzándome crucios si pensáis que es mala historia o invitándome a cervezas de mantequilla si es buena ^^ (aunque si, ya sé que con un primer cap poco se puede ver).

En un principio intentaré actualizar todos los domingos (al igual que hago con mi Dramione y mi otro Sevmione), pero si las musas o el tiempo no acompañan pues… tendrá que ser actualización cada dos semanas ^^ Espero que no queráis matarme.

Tengo escrito otro Sevmione (el cual he empezado hoy también), así que si os gusta esa pareja… ya sabéis ^^

¡Saludos! ¡Espero vuestras reviews con ilusión!


	2. La chica que cayó del cielo

Ninguno de los personajes conocidos que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Año 1943, 20 de Septiembre.**

Tom Riddle Jr. estaba cómodamente sentado en un árbol a la orilla del Lago Negro recordando lo que había leído en los libros de la Sección Prohibida. ¡Horrocruxes! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes nadie? La posibilidad de dividir el alma y poder ser inmortal era… Fascinante.

Miró hacia arriba cuando una extraña nube negra pero brillante cubrió el cielo. ¿Qué era aquello? Prestó más atención al extraño fenómeno cuando empezó a ver destellos de luz en la nube, casi como relámpagos.

Se levantó de golpe al ver que en medio de la misma se formaba un agujero rojo brillante. ¡Y de repente una figura humana empezó a caer de dentro de aquel fenómeno meteorológico!

Rápidamente sacó su varita y convocó un _Aresto Momentum_ seguido de un _Levicorpus_ para evitar que, lo que ahora veía que era una muchacha, cayese al agua. Si hubiese sido en otro momento, y teniendo en cuenta que estaba totalmente sólo, le hubiese dado igual que una chica se ahogase pero… ¿Una chica que cae a través de un agujero rojo en una nube negra con destellos? Aquello era cuanto menos curioso, y Tom Riddle Jr. no podía dejar pasar una intriga como aquella.

Levitó a la chica hasta el suelo y notó su rostro palidecer al observarla. La pobre estaba llena de sangre, se le notaba a la legua que tenía un brazo roto y seguramente varias costillas, cortes por todos lados visibles… No quiso imaginar lo que había bajo la ropa.

Se acercó a ella y le tomó las constantes. Su pulso era muy bajo e irregular y respiraba a duras penas. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía dejarla allí… Si quería desvelarla estaba claro que tenía que llevarla a la enfermería. Volvió a hacerla levitar y corrió hacia la enfermería.

- ¡Santo Merlín! ¿Quién es esta muchachita, señor Riddle? – Exclamó la enfermera Spiro al verlos.

- No lo sé, Madame Spiro. Estaba caminando y apareció por las lindes del bosque prohibido – mintió Tom con su habitual máscara de no haber roto un plato, a la que ahora se le añadía una expresión preocupada y horrorizada.

- ¡Oh, Merlín! ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Es como si la hubiesen atacado ferozmente – gimió la enfermera mientras llamaba a varios elfos para que la ayudasen, uno para que avisase a Dippet y Dumbledore.

Tom dejó a la chica en una de las camas del lado derecho (entrando de frente por la enfermería) y estaba a punto de irse cuando la castaña empezó a chillar dolorosa y desesperadamente. Gritaba en sueños y se revolvía contra la cama.

- ¡Merlín! Señor Riddle, ayúdeme a sujetarla por favor – pidió la enfermera.

El chico asintió externamente, aunque internamente se moría de asco ante la sensación de tener que mancharse las manos.

- Sujétela por los hombros contra la cama, pero no apriete mucho – le indicó la mujer.

Tom hizo lo que la enfermera pidió y presionó levemente los hombros de la chica. Y entonces pasó algo que le dejó paralizado. La castaña abrió los ojos y le miró fijamente. Sintió un escalofrío al fijarse en el color de estos: eran totalmente blancos, pupila incluida.

- ¿Qué…? – Empezó a preguntar, pero entonces la chica alzó su mano izquierda y la colocó en su mejilla.

Tom sintió un fuerte mareo, como si alguien estuviese zarandeándolo de un lado a otro, y de repente todo su campo de visión de volvió negro. Al recuperar la consciencia vio que ya no estaba en Hogwarts, ni en un cuerpo corpóreo. Se vio convertido en una especie de fantasma ante una tienda de campaña en la que había tres chicos, entre ellos la muchacha desconocida.

Las escenas empezaron a pasar tan rápido que tuvo que concentrarse para entenderlo. ¿Alguien perseguía a los chicos? No entendía nada de lo que estaba viendo. Los tres adolescentes corrían y corrían mientras un grupo inmenso de desconocidos les atacaban. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

La escena se volvió negra y cuando pudo ver de nuevo los vio a los tres rodeados por esos desconocidos. ¡Y de repente decenas y decenas de hechizos mágicos empezaron a volar por toda la zona. ¿¡Qué!? ¿Y por qué llamaban a la muchacha sangresucia? ¿Y por qué de repente notaba como si le estuviese faltando el aire?

Los chicos escapaban y todo se desvanecía de nuevo. Una nueva imagen se formó y los vio a los tres en el suelo, llenos de fango y sangre. Se congeló cuando un ser horrendo, más parecido a una serpiente que a un humano, se les acercaba y empezaba a decirles un montón de cosas. ¿Así que la chica era lista? ¿Y a quién se tenía que unir? ¿Acaso aquella cosa tenía algún tipo de ejército? ¿Los desconocidos iban con él? ¿Por eso le llamaban amo? Demasiadas preguntas…

Un jadeó escapó de sus labios al sentir todo lo que sintió la chica cuando un nuevo enfrentamiento empezó: miedo, ira, terror, pánico, agobio, estrés, ganas de llorar, ganas de cerrar los ojos y no volverlos a abrir jamás… Y de fondo, haciéndose cada vez más fuerte, un valor y ganas de seguir luchando inquebrantables. Sintió como cada lágrima que derramaba aquella pobre chica su valor incrementaba más.

La chica consiguió vencer a aquel ser y cayó sobre sus dos amigos, murmurando cosas que para Tom no tenían sentido. ¿Ganado? ¿Cómo que ganado? ¿Aquello era una guerra? ¿Ya no iba a hacer daño a nadie? ¿A quién se refería? ¿A ese ser?

Una nueva sacudida hizo que todo se desvaneciera y notó un fuerte golpe contra algo muy duro. **(N/A: os tenéis que imaginar el primer capítulo pero sin las palabras "mortífago", "Lord" o "Voldemort").**

- ¡Señor Riddle! – Escuchó chillar a alguien - ¿está usted bien?

El chico abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al verse en el suelo de la enfermería.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó confundido.

- La chiquita le ha empujado en uno de sus movimientos y ha caído al suelo – respondió la enfermera mirándole preocupadamente - ¡Ah, ya estáis aquí! – Exclamó mirando hacia la puerta.

- ¿Qué pasa Pamela? ¿Por qué nos mandas llamar? – Inquirió confundido el director Dippet mientras llegaba a su altura con Dumbledore.

Un nuevo chillido hizo que todos se fijasen en la muchacha que se retorcía de dolor en la cama.

- ¡Santo Merlín, esto no debería estar pasando! – Gimió la enfermera – ¡Le he dado suficiente poción para dormir a un dragón!

- ¿Joven Riddle? – Preguntó Dumbledore en tono frío - ¿qué hace aquí?

- Yo la encontré, profesor – respondió Tom en el mismo tono – estaba caminando por los límites del bosque cuando la chica apareció y se desmayó a mis pies.

La castaña empezó a convulsionar peligrosamente y los tres adultos se vieron obligaros a usar un hechizo de paralización sobre ella, pero no surtió efecto.

- No quiero ni imaginarme lo que debe de haber pasado para estar en este estado… - aseguró la enfermera invocando decenas de potes, vendas y ungüentos.

Tom miró a la chica y algo en él le impulso a cogerle la mano izquierda, que ahora temblaba fuera de la cama. En cuando sus manos se tocaron la chica dejó de moverse y su cuerpo se relajó al máximo.

- Fantástico… - Susurró Spiro – quizá tiene que ver que fuera usted quién la encontró, señor Riddle.

El muchacho alzó los hombros y volvió a mirar a la chica. Entonces se fijó en algo que le llamó la atención en su brazo izquierdo, el que sujetaba. Le levantó la manga lentamente y los ojos de todos se abrieron al leer aquella cruel palabra grabada a base de cortes en su piel.

- ¿Qué clase de broma es ésta? – Se preguntó la enfermera cubriéndose la boca con las manos - ¿qué clase de monstruo puede haberle hecho esto a una pobre chica?

Tom se estremeció al recordar al ser de la visión de la chica. ¿Había sido él? ¿Y por qué esa palabra? ¿La chica era hija de muggles? Quizá aquel ser era un seguidor de Grindelwald… Si era así no le extrañaba en nada que la chica hubiese acabado en aquel estado.

- Señor Riddle, ¿puede quedarse mientras la curamos? – Le preguntó la enfermera, como si aquello fuese algo opcional.

- A no ser que tenga alguna forma para que la pobre no sufra esos ataques, prefiero quedarme y calmarla, aunque no sepa cómo lo hago – respondió él fingiendo preocupación y desconcierto.

- ¡Muy maduro por su parte, señor Riddle! – Exclamó Dippet dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro.

- Los elfos me ayudarán con las curas – anunció Spiro – haremos una cosa para que usted, señor Riddle, no esté tan incómodo.

La enfermera invocó un cómodo sillón e hizo que Tom se sentase en él sin soltar a la chica. Tras esto movió una de las cortinas de las otras camas hasta situarla en medio de los dos, para evitar así que el chico viera cualquier cosa que le hicieran a la chica. Dumbledore y Dippet se situaron con él tras la cortina, sentados en dos sillas que ellos mismos habían invocado.

- ¿Así que se la encontró de golpe? – Preguntó Dippet.

Tom asintió y volvió a centrarse en su mano unida a la de la chica. No entendía nada. ¿Por qué la había cogido? ¿Y por qué sentía calidez a pesar de que la chica estaba helada?

- ¿Qué hacía en los límites del bosque, señor Riddle? – Inquirió Dumbledore.

- Me gusta ir allí a pensar, señor – respondió el chico con el mismo tono – los alumnos no suelen ir y se está tranquilo.

El profesor le miró sin expresión, aunque Tom sabía perfectamente que estaba intentando entrar en su mente. Así que sin menor esfuerzo, cambio sus recuerdos y dejó que el profesor indagara todo lo que quisiera en aquella parte inventada.

Se quedaron allí las dos horas que la enfermera tardó en curar a la chica. De vez en cuando escuchaban sus jadeos y en ocasiones algo similar a un sollozo.

Tom empezó a impacientarse. ¡Estaba perdiendo su valioso tiempo en sujetarle la mano a una chica que había aparecido de la nada! Más le valdría tener una historia interesante para contar o se iba a enterar de quién era él.

- Por el amor de todos los grandes magos… - Gimió la enfermera tapando hasta arriba a la chica - ¿quién te ha hecho todo eso?

Los hombres miraron a Spiro mientras ella volvía la cortina a su sitio.

- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que le ha pasado? – Preguntó Dippet alarmado por la expresión compungida que presentaba la mujer.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¡Mejor pregunta que no le ha pasado! – Aseguró la enfermera – el brazo derecho roto por tres partes, dos costillas fracturadas, cortes en todo el cuerpo, tierra y piedrecitas incrustadas en dichas heridas, contusiones por todos lados…

Los ojos de los hombres se iban abriendo cada vez más.

- ¡Y eso sólo de reciente! – Exclamó Spiro llevándose las manos a la cabeza – tiene todo el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices antiguas… ¡Hay incluso una que le atraviesa todo el pecho! Y luego está la del brazo… No me puedo creer que le hayan hecho algo así por ser una maga hija de muggles…

- ¿Cómo sabes que es una maga? – Preguntó Dippet alzando una ceja.

- Obviamente, querido Armando – bromeó Albus – si no fuese maga no habría podido llegar aquí. Por no hablar de la magia que su cuerpo irradia…

- Eso sin tener en cuenta la funda con varita que llevaba atada al brazo derecho – le interrumpió la enfermera enseñando una funda negra de la cual sacó la varita de la chica.

- Varita de vid, con núcleo de Dragón, flexible… - dijo Dumbledore mientras observaba la varita – muy buena para hacer hechizos – sonrió devolviéndose a la enfermera, que la guardó en la funda y metió la segunda en la mochila que acompañaba a la chica.

- ¿Qué pasará cuando despierte? – Preguntó la enfermera.

- Primero tendremos que saber quién es, qué hace aquí y por qué acabó en ese estado – explicó Dippet – luego ya veremos.

Tom miró su mano, que seguía sujetando la de la chica y miró a los adultos.

- Pruebe a soltarla, señor Riddle – pidió Spiro – poco a poco.

El chico se acercó a la chica y dejó la mano sobre la cama. Poco a poco fue deslizando sus dedos por entre los de la chica hasta acabar separándose de ella e irguiéndose de nuevo. Esperaron algunos segundos y al ver que la chica seguía dormida suspiraron.

- Parece que todo ha pasado… - se alegró la enfermera – calculó que tardará unos dos días en despertar. De mientras la mantendré dormida y la alimentaré con pociones.

- Perfecto, Pamela – sonrió Dippet – me gustaría que nos avisases cuando la joven despertase.

- Claro, pero te claro que no creo que esté en plenas facultades para responder a tus preguntas – aseguró ella con advertencia en la voz.

- Oh, no. Sólo quiero saber cómo se encontrará y eso – la rectificó el director – las preguntas ya vendrán más tarde.

Los tres hombres abandonaron la enfermería, dejando a Spiro y a algunos elfos a cargo de la misteriosa joven, y se dirigieron todos al despacho del director.

- Tom, ¿podrías contarnos otra vez lo ocurrido? – Pidió Dippet.

El chico rodó los ojos internamente.

- Salí a despejarme después de las clases de la tarde y caminé hasta el límite del bosque oscuro. Estaba apoyado sobre las vallas cuando vi unas sombras en los bosques. Pensé que era algún animal peligroso y me alejé un poco, pero entonces vi que era ella. Caminaba tambaleándose y, aunque tenía los ojos abiertos, creo que no veía por donde iba. Se desplomó a unos pasos de la valla, así que, cómo no estaba seguro de poder levitarla sin hacerle daño, me acerqué a comprobar su estado. Vi que podía usar el hechizo y la llevé inmediatamente a la enfermería – explicó con calma.

- Vaya, vaya… - susurró Dippet – que interesante suena eso – puedes retírate – sonrió – y entrégale esto a tus profesores para que no te pongan negativo – añadió tendiéndole un justificante a Tom.

- Sí, director. Profesor… - se despidió él.

Tom salió del despacho y dejó a los dos hombres charlando de tonterías. Su cabeza seguía dándole vueltas a todo lo pasado. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Y qué hacía ahí? ¿Cómo había llegado? ¿De verdad era hija de muggles? Él también había notado su magia…

Aquello había sido muy raro. Desde el momento en que le cogió la mano lo había sentido. Y la magia de aquella chica no era nada parecida a la magia que él conocía, no se parecía a ninguna que hubiese visto jamás. Era tan… cálida…

Por un momento se sintió protegido de todo lo que le rodeaba, ni las miradas asesinas de Dumbledore le llegaron en ese momento. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Eso lo causaba ella? Sacudió la cabeza en cuando esas ideas empezaron a rondarle. ¿¡Pero qué le estaba pasando!? Él no necesitaba a nadie, ni tampoco necesitaba sentirse de esa forma. ¡Menuda estupidez!

…..

- ¿No crees que esto es algo raro? – Le preguntó Dippet a Dumbledore – nunca nos habíamos encontrado con algo así.

- Lo sé, Armando… - aseguró él – pero lo que más me interesa es esa chica… Su varita es tan… pura… Y la energía que desprende también. Me pregunto de donde vendrá…

- ¿Y qué haremos cuando despierte? – Inquirió el director.

- Tú eres el director, debes decidirlo tú – recordó el otro.

- ¡Eso ya lo sé, Albus! Pero tú siempre has sido más receptivo con los adolescentes… - recordó Dippet – así que me gustaría que me dieses tu opinión.

- Bueno. Te repito que la magia es fuerte en ella – repitió Dumbledore – quizá… Si ella quiere… Podríamos pensar en matricularla…

- ¿Aquí? ¿Cómo estudiante? No sabemos qué nivel tiene… - se quejó Dippet.

- Por eso debemos esperar a que despierte. Pero algo me dice que podrá superar cualquier prueba que le pongamos – sonrió el profesor.

* * *

¡Ya estoy aquí!

¿Qué os ha parecido este cap? Por fin tenemos a Tom como protagonista. Para que os hagáis una idea, he usado la imagen con la que salen en "Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta", que está muy mono XD

¡Espero vuestras reviews!

**Danielle Franks****:** creo que si intentara actualizar todas mis historias todos los días acabaría sola. Que no sólo tengo los Fics, también soy reportera en una revista llamada Nosolofreak (en mi perfil está el enlace) y tengo dos historias propias que estoy escribiendo para mandarlas a unos concursos.

**Riddlegranger:** ¡Me alegra que que te guste! Sé que es una pareja muy rara, pero a mi me gusta. Tiene un nosequé… Pero Tom eh, Voldemort no XD A no ser que sea un Voldemort con forma humana XD

**maryn90****: **muchas gracias por tu coment ^^

**yue yuna****:** ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que te guste este cap también.

**MizarCullen****:** me alegra saber que te gusta ^^

**brendush****:** pues sí, voy a continuarla ^^

**Mareliz Luna****:** ¡Me alegra saber eso!


	3. Despertar

Ninguno de los personajes conocidos que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K. Rowling.

* * *

En cuanto la enfermera notó los primeros signos de despertar por parte de la chica desconocida, tocada la noche del cuarto día que estaba allí, llamó a Albus y Dippet de inmediato.

Hermione notó la conciencia volver poco a poco y un gemido de dolor la recorrió al recordar todo lo ocurrido. Harry... Ron… Todos… Las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer su cara e intentó taparlas en vano girándose contra la cama mientras su cuerpo temblaba con cada sollozo.

- Oh, pequeña – escuchó decir a una mujer – tranquila, no llores… Aquí estás a salvo.

Se sentó con dificultad en la cama, notando todo su cuerpo entumecido y dolorido. Miró a su alrededor y se confundió al recordar el ambiente de forma vaga. Miró después a la mujer que le había hablado, una morena regordeta de ojos negros con unos cuarenta años.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy? – Preguntó confundida.

- Oh, estás en el colegio Hogwarts, querida – respondió alegre la enfermera – ahora vendrán el director Dippet y el subdirector Dumbledore para ver que estás bien – sonrió.

La castaña abrió los ojos. ¿Hogwarts? ¿Dippet? ¿Dumbledore como subdirector? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se fijó en el periódico que había en la mesita y su mandíbula cayó. ¿¡1943!? ¿Cómo podía ser eso? ¡No podía estar en 1943! ¡Era imposible! Hace nada estaba luchando contra Voldemort… ¡Voldemort! El recuerdo de ella venciéndole y rompiendo las varitas llegó a su cabeza como si fuera un cañonazo. Gruñó cogiéndose la cabeza con las manos.

- ¡Pequeña! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele la cabeza? – Preguntó preocupadamente la enfermera – ten, tómate esto y la molestia desaparecerá.

Hermione asintió y se bebió de un trago el vaso de líquido azulado que le tendía la mujer. El dolor empezó a desaparecer hasta volverse sólo un pequeño zumbido soportable.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Dippet y Albus. Hermione observó primero al actual director, al cual ya había visto en varias fotografías, y luego se centró en el otro hombre que lo acompañaba. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas que secó rápidamente. Dumbledore… Dumbledore estaba ahí, tal y como se lo imaginó muchas veces cuando les hablaba a ella y a sus amigos de sus vivencias de joven. Un pelo y una barba tan largos como los recordaba pero con un tono castaño rojizo intenso y esos ojos azules que parecían poder verte hasta el fondo del alma.

- Buenos días, pequeña – sonrió su antiguo director – nos alegra ver que estás mucho mejor.

Hermione asintió intentando controlar las ganas de abrazarle. Si realmente el periódico no mentía, no sería conveniente que se tirara a sus brazos como si tal cosa.

- Veníamos a hacerte unas preguntas – anunció Dippet, haciendo gala de su poco tacto y ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Spiro y Dumbledore.

- Armando, la muchachita acaba de despertar y aún está débil – advirtió la enfermera en tono serio – ya te advertí que no debías avasallarla tan pronto.

- Oh, es que la veo… bien… - aseguró el hombre mirando a Hermione quién, a pesar de tener mejor color, seguía llena de vendas.

- Por ahora, querido Armando, nos conformaremos con saber el nombre de esta preciosa chiquilla – intervino Albus sentándose en la cama de Hermione y sonriéndola.

- Me llamo Hermione – dijo la castaña – Hermione Granger.

La joven sabía que no había motivos para ocultarse. Sus padres eran muggles, así que no había ningún registro de los Granger en el mundo mágico hasta que ella naciera, momento en el su nombre aparecería en ese enorme libro que Dumbledore siempre tenía en su despacho, libro en el que salían todos los nombres de los futuros magos.

- Hermione… Un nombre bonito para una chica bonita – sonrió el subdirector, haciendo que la castaña se sonrojase.

- ¡Albus, deja de ser tan viejo verde! – Le regañó Spiro en tono bromista y maternal – pequeña, simplemente ignóralo, está un poco mal de la cabeza – aseguró mirándola, provocando que la chica soltase una risita.

- Y bien, señorita Hermione, ¿qué edad tienes? – Preguntó Dumbledore.

- Voy a cumplir dieciocho, señor – respondió.

- Vaya, así que ya eres toda una mujercita – rio Albus.

- ¿Qué hacía rondando por el Bosque Prohibido? – Inquirió Dippet.

- ¡Armando! – Exclamó Spiro - ¿acaso tu memoria es más corta que la de un pez? ¿O es que prefieres ignorar mis advertencias?

- Señor Dippet, yo no lo recuerdo bien – dijo Hermione tirando de la historia que su mente habría creado en una milésima de segundo – mis padres y yo vinimos de visita a Londres, a ver a unos amigos… Y de repente alguien nos atacó… - explicó – m-mato a mis padres y lo último que recuerdo es desaparecerme mientras huía…

La enfermera se tapó las manos con la boca y jadeó.

- ¡Oh, pobre niña! – Aseguró sentándose a su lado y acariciándole el pelo - ¿ellos te hicieron todo esto?

Hermione asintió mirándose las manos. Durante el año que estuvo con Ron y Harry aprendió a mentir muy bien, pero temía desmoronarse ante los ojos azules de su mentor.

- Pero… ¿Quiénes? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? No hemos tenido reportes de ataque algu… - empezó a decir Dippet.

- ¡Basta, Armando! – Le cortó Albus – creo que hoy esta jovencita ya ha tenido bastante alteración – añadió – será mejor que sigas descansando. Mañana por la mañana volveremos a verte.

La castaña asintió sonriente. Esa parte empática y humana de Albus seguía ahí…

- Querida, ¿te apetece comer algo o prefieres una poción? – Le preguntó Spiro cuando los hombres de fueron.

- ¿Cree que puedo comer? – Inquirió Hermione, sabiendo que la comida sólida era peligrosa en según qué ocasiones.

- Oh, una sopa no te hará daño – sonrió la mujer – y ahora que va viniendo el frío irá de perlas.

Una jovencita elfa de ojos negros, vestida con una especie de mantel azulado, apareció cuando la enfermera chasqueó los dedos.

- ¿Qué desea la señora Spiro? Kimi está aquí para servirla – dijo haciendo una reverencia.

- Kimi, trae una bandeja con sopa, pan y una taza de té revitalizante. Pon también algo suave de postre, una gelatina o un flan – ordenó Spiro.

La elfa desapareció y apareció a los segundos con la bandeja pedida. Con un pestañeo de ojos una pequeña mesa para cama negra apareció ante Hermione y la elfa dejó la bandeja con comida sobre esta.

- ¿Desea algo más la señora? – Preguntó cortésmente siempre manteniendo la vista en el suelo.

- No, puedes retirarte.

- Kimi se despide – volvió a reverenciarse la elfa – Kimi se alegra de ver a la jovencita despierta, Kimi espera que la comida le siente bien. Cualquier cosa no duden en llamar a Kimi – añadió antes de desaparecer.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Odiaba la forma en la que los elfos se referían a sí mismo en tercera persona y el carácter tan malditamente afable que tenían frente a los que abusaban de ellos. Ni siquiera había podido darle las gracias.

Empezó a comer lentamente, quedando atenta a cualquier mal sensación que tuviera, y se puso a mirar el periódico que tenía al lado.

Hablaban de Grindelwald y de los ataques que había por Europa, de noticias varias de Londres (cotilleos básicamente), y había varias páginas dedicadas diversos personajes famosos de aquella época, todo hombres y sobretodo hombres ricos. Reconoció diversos apellidos: Malfoy, Black, Lestrange… Como no…

Volvió a centrarse en la fecha. No podía creerse que estuviese en 1943… ¡1943! Era tan extraño… ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Pensó en algún problema con el giratiempos que siempre llevaba… ¿Algún tipo de error que permitiese retroceder tanto en vez de la hora estipulada?... Pero recordó que se le rompió en uno de los ataques de los mortífagos.

Volvió a ver las últimas imágenes que recordaba y sintió un escalofrío. Sintió de nuevo aquella sensación de asfixia y aplastamiento… Recordó la luz cegadora y la magia de ambas varitas poseyéndola… Y aquella voz… ¿De quién era? ¿A quién tenía que salvar? ¿A Harry? ¿A Ron? Ninguno tenía esa voz. Tampoco le recordaba a la voz de Voldemort, aunque pensándolo bien era una auténtica locura pensar en él pidiendo ser salvado. ¿Entonces?

Apartó sus recuerdos y se centró en la situación actual. Bien, estaba en 1943. Bien, sabía casi todo lo que iba a pasar hasta ahora. Bien, teniendo en cuenta el año Voldemort estaba estudiando, quizá en sexto o en séptimo.

Sería fácil contarle a Albus Dumbledore la verdad en la privacidad de su despacho… Con eso evitaría la subida al poder de Dumbledore, evitaría la muerte de tantos inocentes, evitaría que la vida de sus amigos fuese destruida… Pero no, las cosas no eran tan fáciles… Recordó las veces que Dumbledore le había advertido sobre los cambios en el pasado…

Suspiró. Advertir a todos y hacer que encerrasen a Voldemort y sus seguidores, que ahora serían pocos y bien reconocibles, podía desencadenar problemas mucho más peligrosos.

Hermione no podía imaginar que tan malo podía ser evitar todo lo que ella sabía, ¿qué cosa podía ser peor que el reino de terror de Voldemort?, pero siguiendo sus hábitos lógicos determinó que seguiría con su mentira de la niña atacada. Si en algo debía de centrarse, era en sobrevivir hasta encontrar la forma de volver a casa.

¿Entonces? ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Tenía casi todas sus cosas en la mochila, retenidas con un hechizo minimalista y otro contenedor, y dinero de sobra (por suerte en aquel tiempo la moneda era la misma).

Quizá podía encontrar algún pisito en el Londres Mágico y buscar trabajo. Las tiendas no debían haber cambiado mucho y recordaba cuando las dependientas de _Flourish and Blotts_ comentaban alegres el tiempo que llevaba abierta la tienda. ¡O incluso podía probar en _Ollivander_! O quizá en la tienda de plumas, pergaminos y tinta… O en la de túnicas…

También podía instalarse en Hogsmeade y trabajar allí, en el boticario, en la librería o incluso en Honeydukes.

Suspiró para sí. Necesitaba saber cómo volver a su tiempo, a un tiempo en el que estaba totalmente sola, pero que al menos era su sitio.

Se estremeció al recordar cómo era la sociedad en la década de los cuarenta. Los muggles con la dichosa guerra mundial, que por suerte no afectaba al mundo mágico, y el segundo en un auge de machismo increíble. Casi pudo sentir toda su libertad volando lejos junto con los derechos que tenía desde nacimiento gracias a la liberación de la mujer. Aquí las féminas eran poco más que objetos para parir y cuidar de la casa.

Se preguntó vagamente como era Hogwarts en ese sentido. ¿Tendrían asignaturas tan tontas como "labores del hogar"? Gracias a las películas vio que en los colegios femeninos de la sociedad muggle se impartían para enseñar a las niñas a comportarse bien para ser futuras amas de casa. El mundo mágico seguía siendo machista en su época, sobre todo en los círculos más poderosos, así que se imaginó que en 1943 la cosa era mucho peor.

Una idea fugaz pasó por su mente. ¿Y si seguía estudiando en Hogwarts? ¿Y si pedía algo así como asilo? Se lo pediría a Albus, seguro que él no dudaría en ayudar a una chica en apuros… Y podría pasar pruebas de nivel, tanto prácticas como escritas, para que él y el tal Dippet vieran su destreza.

La cuestión era… ¿En qué curso quería estar? Se perdió el último curso de Hogwarts, así que podía perfectamente adaptar sus conocimientos para entrar en él pero… por alguna razón quería averiguar en qué curso se encontraba Voldemort.

Por los cálculos pensó que estaría en sexto, pero al ser nacido el 31 de diciembre quizá lo habían puesto en séptimo… Rio pensando que nunca se le dio bien calcular el curso escolar en función de la edad.

Pensó unos minutos mientras se comía lentamente la gelatina de fresa. Quizá no podía parar a Voldemort ni enfrentarse a él pero… ¿Y si se dedicaba a entorpecer sus planes? Tenía que curiosear por ahí para saber en qué momento exacto se encontraba. ¿La cámara ya habría sido abierta? ¿Hagrid ya habría sido expulsado? ¿Y Myrtle, estaría muerta ya? ¿Voldemort habría matado a los Gaunt o todavía no? No sabía exactamente cuando ocurrieron los hechos de la cámara, así que tenía que investigar un poco. Recordó un poco y supuso que los abuelos y el padre de Voldemort estarían ya muertos, se los cargaba el verano antes de su sexto curso…

Dependiendo como, podía incluso destruir algunos horrocruxes como el diario, el anillo o el guardapelo. ¿Voldemort habría creado ya algún Horrocrux? Tenía que averiguar si aquella "magnífica" charla entre Slughorn y Voldemort ya había ocurrido, ya que fue a partir de aquella cuando Voldemort había decidido dividir su alma.

- ¿Te ha gustado la comida? – Preguntó Spiro, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sí. Estaba toco muy rico – respondió Hermione sonriente.

- ¿Te apetece algo más? Puedes repetir sopa o postre si quieres – sonrió la enfermera de forma tranquilizadora.

- Oh, no, gracias – aseguró la castaña – la verdad es que me gustaría levantarme para estirar un poco las piernas.

La enfermera la miró con preocupación.

- Sólo un poco, unos pasos nada más – insistió Hermione – para desentumecerme.

- Bueno, pero una vuelta por aquí y a descansar – advirtió.

La mujer ayudó a Hermione a levantarse, pese a que sus piernas estaban bastante bien en comparación con la parte superior de su cuerpo.

- ¿Te hicieron esto por ser hija de muggles? – Preguntó la enfermera con tristeza.

Hermione suspiró.

- No tienes por qué responderme – aseguró rápidamente Spiro.

- Tranquila… No pasa nada – sonrió la castaña – supongo que sí, este es mi castigo por ser hija de quien soy – respondió irónicamente.

- Lamento mucho lo de tus padres… - susurró la enfermera mientras caminaban por la enfermería y ayudaba a Hermione a mantenerse mientras se estiraba – yo también perdí a mis padres de adolescente y se lo que duele… Aunque no imagino lo que debes sentir en estas circunstancias.

La joven sonrió triste mientras intentaba ignorar el dolor de su espalda al curvarse. Se había inventado el escenario de la muerte de sus padres, pero eso no cambiaba que en su tiempo ellos fueran cruelmente asesinados por esos malditos mortífagos.

Se ejercitaron durante cinco minutos y tras esto la enfermera cambió todas las vendas del cuerpo de Hermione, colocando nuevas capas de pociones cicatrizantes y calmantes hasta en las heridas más pequeñas.

- ¿Te sientes con sueño? – Preguntó Spiro viendo la energía que tenía la chica.

- La verdad es que no – respondió la castaña algo cohibida - ¿puedo leer un poco?

- Bueno… Supongo que media horita de lectura no te hará daño… ¿Te apetece algo en especial?

Hermione pensó inmediatamente que necesitaba ponerse al corriente sobre todo lo que pasaba en la sociedad de ese año.

- ¿Tiene periódicos y revistas? – Inquirió.

- Oh, claro. Tengo varios ejemplares de El Profeta por aquí y algunos números del Corazón de Bruja – respondió alegre la mujer – ahora mismo te traigo algunos.

Spiro desapareció por una puerta y cuando volvió le tendió a Hermione lo que traía: un ejemplar recopilatorio mensual de El Profeta, en donde se repetían las noticias más "importantes" de ese mes; y un tomo trimestral del Corazón de Bruja, en dónde salían consejos para las chicas de "hoy en día".

Hermione sonrió. Con uno sabría los acontecimientos más importantes y con el otro, muy a su pesar, aprendería a comportarse en esa nueva época.

- Sólo media hora… - recordó la enfermera.

- Descuide – sonrió Hermione – no dude en llamarme la atención si me alargo – bromeó.

La mujer se fue dejando a la castaña ojeando rápidamente el ejemplar de El Profeta.

No tardó mucho en devorar el periódico, puesto que la mayoría de eventos ya los conocía, pero leerse la revista le costó mucho más: consejos para estar bonita, una lista de hechizos para mantener limpia la casa y todo en orden, una enumeración de los deberes y obligaciones de la buena ama de casa, trucos para educar a los niños… ¡Por Merlín! ¿En serio que las chicas de esa época hacían todo eso? ¡Menuda locura! Agradeció infinitamente la época en la que nació y deseó con más fuerza poder volver. No se veía casada y haciendo casi de esclava de un hombre.

* * *

¡Pues ya está aquí el cap 3!

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿El despertar de Hermione os ha convencido? ¿Qué hará? ¿Finalmente se quedará en Hogwarts o se irá? ¿Conseguirá sus planes para entorpecer a Voldemort?

**Danielle Franks****: **jajaja, pues entonces estás como yo. Claro que aquí me gusta Tom, no Voldemort XD

**susan-black7****:** me alegra saber que te gusta ^^

**MizarCullen****:** ¡muchas gracias! Espero que este cap te haya gustado también.

**brendush****: **pues aquí tienes este cap que sigue. Ahora toca saber si Tom está en sexto o en séptimo.

**yue yuna****:** ¡Muchas gracias!

**horus100:** bien pues, ya tienes la reacción de Hermione ^^.

Bueno, espero que hayáis disfrutado de esto y espero vuestras reviews ^^


	4. Decisiones

Ninguno de los personajes conocidos que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Varios días después Hermione pudo salir de la enfermería y su primera parada fue el despacho de Dumbledore, con quien había formado una especie de amistad, ya que él la visitaba y se interesaba por ella más que el propio Dippet.

- Oh, buenos días señorita Hermione – la saludó él alegremente cuando entró en su despacho.

- Buenos días, señor Dumbledore – devolvió ella sonriente mientras se sentaba en el sillón – la enfermera me dijo que quería verme.

- Sí, quería hablar con usted ahora que está ya en perfectas condiciones – explicó él.

Hermione le miró esperando a que empezara y, por si acaso, cerró su mente discretamente, no fuera a ser que al señor le diese por entrar en ella.

- ¿Ya sabe que va a hacer a partir de ahora? – Preguntó el hombre.

- Bueno, por suerte tengo conmigo una suma bastante decente de dinero… - confesó ella - había pensado en alquilar un pequeño apartamento por el Londres mágico y…

- ¿Y?

- Bueno… Verá señor… Mis padres siempre fueron algo reticentes a que acudiese a centros escolares a estudiar, por ello siempre contrataban a profesores particulares. Cómo mucho fui un par de veces a un colegio a que comprobasen mi nivel… No les costó mucho que me dejasen estudiar en casa, ya sabe, por eso de ser muggles y tener algo de miedo - se inventó ella – y, bueno… Aquí me han tratado muy bien y por lo que he podido ver con los paseos los estudiantes están muy contentos con el lugar… y… yo… bueno… no quisiera tomarme confianzas indebidas pero…

- Señorita Hermione… ¿Quiere quedarse aquí? – Preguntó Albus sonriendo.

- Oh, bueno… Pues… es que… sí, me gustaría – tartamudeó ella – no llegué a terminar mis estudios así que…

El subdirector pensó durante unos largos minutos mientras miraba un largo pergamino que había sacado de uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

- Bueno… Por mí no hay problema, aunque tendría que consultarle al director Dippet, puesto que él es el que regenta esta institución – anunció – por suerte, apenas hace un mes que ha empezado el curso y no creo que le cueste mucho ponerse al día. Claro está, que debo comunicarle que en caso de que el director acepte su entrada a Hogwarts tendrá que tomar unas pruebas de conocimientos para saber en qué curso deberíamos ponerla.

- ¡Claro! No tengo problema – sonrió la chica.

- Sobre el tema, quiero preguntarle una cosa señorita. ¿Qué asignaturas le enseñaban en casa? – Preguntó - para tener una idea de hacia dónde conducir sus exámenes.

- Pues… Transformaciones, DCAO, pociones, encantamientos, historia de la magia, herbología y astronomía – respondió Hermione – también sé algo de runas, cuidado de criaturas mágicas y aritmancia. Y por supuesto,

- Vaya, interesante. Sus padres veían el estudio como algo muy importante, ¿verdad?

- Sí, señor. Y me inculcaron lo mismo a mí – aseguró Hermione orgullosamente.

- Eso es bueno – rio el subdirector – entonces, hablaré hoy mismo con Armando para comunicarle su intención de estudiar aquí. Imaginó que tardaremos una semana en preparar los papeles y todo. ¿Tiene dónde quedarse hasta que le comunique la decisión?

- Oh, claro. Puedo aprovechar esta semana para buscar una casa – supuso ella – no creo que me cueste mucho teniendo el dinero en metálico y todo preparado.

- Oh, perfecto – sonrió Dumbledore – entonces, espero que me comunique donde está cuando encuentre un sitio donde vivir.

- Delo por hecho, señor – aseguró ella.

- ¿Entonces se marchará hoy mismo? – Preguntó Albus.

- Sí, señor. Me quedaré a desayunar si no le importa y luego me iré – respondió ella.

- Oh, claro que no hay inconveniente. Puede sentarse en la mesa de profesores, junto a mí si gusta – sonrió el hombre – y puede usar mi chimenea para ir a Londres o donde necesite.

- Muchas gracias, señor Dumbledore – agradeció Hermione – por cierto… Me dijo que investigarían mi ataque, ¿han sabido algo? – preguntó, más por aparentar y mantener la mentira que por otra cosa.

- Oh… Lamento informar de que no he logrado encontrar nada. Desgraciadamente… No es la primera vez que los padres muggles de algún mago desaparecen sin dejar rastro… - suspiró él – debe sentirse muy agradecida por haber conseguido salir con vida.

- Lo estoy, señor – aseguró ella.

- Bien, entonces creo que podemos dar por finalizada nuestra charla, querida niña – aseguró Albus – vayamos a desayunar y al acabar hablaré con Armando.

Hermione abandonó el despacho de Dumbledore y bajó a la enfermería.

- ¿Ya has hablado con Albus, hija? – Le preguntó cariñosamente Madame Spiro.

- Si, Madame Spiro – sonrió ella.

- ¿Y qué? ¿Tendré el gusto de verte en Hogwarts?

- Tiene que consultarlo con el director Dippet – respondió algo triste – y si me aceptan tendré que realizar unos exámenes para ver mi nivel.

- Oh, entonces seguro que entras. No creo que Armando vea inconveniente en aceptarte si Albus está de acuerdo, y si no ya verás cómo le convence rápido – sonrió Spiro.

- Gracias.

- Entonces. ¿Te marcharás ya? Yo no tengo inconveniente en que te quedes aquí, no molestas y es de agradecer tener a alguien con quien hablar – aseguró la enfermera – tendré que decirles a Armando y a Albus que has sido muy buena ayudante con los heridos que han venido. Se nota que sabes de pociones y curaciones, serías una buena medimaga – la animó.

- Muchas gracias por sus palabras, Madame Spiro – agradeció Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos.

Durante aquel tiempo la enfermera había sido lo más parecido a una madre que había tenido: charlaban de muchos temas, jugaban al ajedrez, comentaban los cotilleos de las revistas, discutían sobre diversos temas… Hermione se sorprendió al ver que Spiro tenía más inquietud intelectual que muchas de las adolescentes que había visto por el castillo. ¿Quizá cuando las mujeres crecían cambiaban? Viendo las revistas lo dudaba, pero quizá Spiro fuera distinta.

- Oh, mi niña, no llores – la consoló la mujer maternalmente – siempre podemos mantener el contacto si no entras… aunque ten por seguro que le insistiré mucho a Armando para que te acepte, estoy segura que serás una buena estudiante – sonrió – y si no, podrías venirte en calidad de mi ayudante, para quedarte mi puesto cuando me canse de curar a los cabezas de chorlitos.

Hermione rio mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

- Sería un placer ayudarla en su tarea – aseguró.

- Claro, pero seguro que te gustará más entrar a Hogwarts en calidad de estudiante, tienes una mente prodigiosa – sonrió la mujer – y ahora, arregla tus cosas y ves a desayunar o llegarás tarde para hacer los trámites si encuentras una casa.

- Entonces, la dejo con sus cosas.

Hermione se acercó a la camilla que durante aquel tiempo se había convertido en su habitación y recogió las pocas cosas que tenía: los libros de la mesita, algo de ropa a los pies de la cama… Agradeció el regalo que le había hecho Spiro, una bolsa-maleta negra mediana de viaje ya que su mochila había acabado destrozada, y metió todo en ella con un conjuro minimizador.

- ¿Madame Spiro, puedo dejar la maleta en su despacho? – Preguntó acercándose a la mesa de la enfermera.

- Oh, claro niña. Ya pasarás a recogerla después del desayuno – sonrió la mujer – ahora, tira a desayunar o Albus se comerá todos los bollitos de carne.

- Sí. Y gracias de nuevo por la maleta – agradeció.

- Oh, vamos… La tenía en el armario y no la usaba, seguro que contigo está mejor – bromeó ella.

La castaña empezó a caminar por el castillo observando lo poco que había cambiado. Todo estaba más o menos igual, a excepción de la posición de algunas estatuas y cuadros.

Aprovechando la poca gente que había por los pasillos, cogió el camino más largo hacia el comedor y se puso a pensar. Bien, su entrada a Hogwarts estaba casi asegurada, ahora sólo tenía que esperar a esos exámenes.

Estaba segura que en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca encontraría algo para volver. ¿Quizá algún libro enteramente dedicado a la varita de sauco? O alguno que explicase como la magia de una varita puede invadir un cuerpo humano. Quizá incluso podía encontrar alguno que hablase sobre viajes temporales o algo así…

La cuestión es… ¿Tendría tiempo suficiente con un año? Quería seguir sacando buenas notas, y en séptimo, el curso que le tocaba, estaban los EXTASIS… Quizá entre unas cosas y otras acababa volviéndose loca… ¿Y si adecuaba sus conocimientos para entrar en sexto? Tenía los EXTASIS también, pero al menos así tendría dos años para investigar como poder volver a casa y estaría más tranquila con todo.

Sí, quedar en sexto sería una buena idea… Después de todo, tampoco es que lo pudiese disfrutar bien…

Tan centrada estaba caminando, inmersa en sus pensamientos, que no vio una figura masculina al girar una de las esquinas, con el consiguiente choque. No es que fuese un choque fuerte, pero su cuerpo estaba aún poco débil y, si no hubiese sido por las manos que se aferraron de inmediato a su cintura, hubiese caído al suelo.

- Oh, vaya, lo siento – se disculpó separándose sin mirar a quién tenía delante – no estaba mirando por donde iba.

- No pasa nada. ¿Estás bien?

Aquella voz…

Alzó la vista de golpe y se quedó mirando a unos ojos tan negros como la noche, más negros incluso que los del mismísimo Severus Snape. Luego miró al chico que tenía delante: alto, pelo negro y algo largo, cayéndole por la frente sensualmente; tez pálida, atractivo… ¿De qué le sonaba?

- Sí, estoy bien. Gracias por sujetarme, me habría dado un buen golpe en el suelo – rio ella y él la acompañó.

- Cállate sangresucia – espetó la voz de un chico detrás de ellos.

Hermione frunció el ceño. ¿Eh?

- Por favor, Lestrange, no seas maleducado con la joven – pidió el chico, aunque a Hermione le pareció más una orden.

Oh, oh… No podía ser quien ella creía, ¿verdad?

- No me he presentado. Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. – se presentó el chico **(n/a: he usado la imagen con la que sale en Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta, que sale bien mono).**

¡Oh, no! ¡Mierda! ¡Lo que le faltaba!

- Hermione Granger, encantada – devolvió ella sin poder evitarlo ante la cantidad de miradas que atraían ahora. ¿En qué momento se había llenado tanto el pasillo?

Los cuchicheos empezaron a sentirse y ella se revolvió incómoda. Quería irse, ahora sí que sí.

- ¿Entonces estás mejor? – Preguntó Tom – me diste un buen susto cuando te encontré.

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo se le había olvidado? Madame Spiro ya le había dicho que Tom Riddle la había llevado a la enfermería, aunque no lo vio en los siguientes días. ¿¡Cómo se le había olvidado!?

- Bueno, ahora estoy mucho mejor – aseguró – te agradezco que me llevases con Madame Spiro.

- No iba a dejar a una chica herida por ahí tirada – sonrió él.

Hermione le miró fijamente… y lo vio. Ahí, escondido en sus ojos, lejos de cualquier mirada indiscreta, estaba ese monstruo que había conocido en su tiempo. Quizá ahora no fuese tan malvado, pero estaba ahí. Y tenía que reconocer que Tom Riddle era un actor fabuloso… Bueno, ella también era una buena actriz.

- Pues me alegro – le devolvió ella – ahora, iré a desayunar que me espera un largo viaje. Encantada de haberte conocido.

Empezó a caminar en dirección al Gran Comedor pero pronto se vio alcanzada por Tom, notando de inmediato como un pequeño séquito, tanto de chicos como de chicas, les seguía a unos metros.

- ¿Largo viaje? ¿Te vas? – Preguntó él.

- Sí, a Londres – respondió ella, reticente a dar más información de la necesaria a Voldemort.

- Oh, vaya. ¿Tienes familia allí?

- Algo así.

Notaba la curiosidad en la voz del chico y maldijo interiormente el no recordar cómo había llegado a ese tiempo exactamente. Dippet, Dumbledore y Spiro le comentaron que Tom había dicho que llegó caminando desde el bosque prohibido, pero algo le decía que no era así precisamente.

- No eres muy habladora, ¿no? – Preguntó él sonriendo, cosa que hizo que algunas de las chicas que le seguían suspirasen, algo que a su vez provocó que Hermione rodase los ojos.

- No mucho – respondió.

- Pues a mí me gustaría hablar contigo – aseguró él acercándose – uno no se encuentra todos los días a una chica cayendo del cielo a través de una nube oscura – explicó cerca de su oído – y tampoco es común tener visiones sobre un grupo de desconocidos atacándola a ella y a dos chicos, hasta casi matarlos, cuando le coges la mano.

Hermione frenó en seco y le miró. ¿Caer del cielo? ¿Visiones? ¿De qué coño hablaba ese loco?

- Es una situación realmente curiosa, ¿no crees? – Inquirió él ladeando la cabeza – me gustan los misterios. Y tú te has convertido en uno que quiero resolver – añadió cogiéndole la mano – un placer conocerte, Hermione Granger – finalizó reverenciándose y dándole un rápido beso en el dorso de la mano.

La castaña se quedó helada mientras Tom y su séquito se marchaban. Oh, oh… Ahora sí que la había cagado… ¿Cómo no pensó en ese pequeño detalle antes de hablar con Dumbledore? Si se hubiese acordado antes de que Tom Riddle estaba involucrado en su "rescate" nunca le habría pedido a Dumbledore entrar en el colegio y se habría ido de inmediato.

¡Oh, mierda! Tenía que acudir a Hogwarts sí o sí, era la biblioteca más grande de Inglaterra… Si existía algo que pudiese ayudarla tenía que estar ahí, seguro.

Con un suspiro comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Bueno, no le quedaba otra que intentar alejarse y evitar a ese chalado por todos los medios. No sabía exactamente cómo iba a hacerlo, pero ya se le ocurriría algo. Ella era Hermione Granger, ¿no? Algo debía ocurrírsele…

Durante el camino se encontró a Dippet y Albus charlando animadamente.

- Oh, si es la jovencita – sonrió Dippet algo incómodo - ¿Ya tienes preparado todo?

- Sí, señor – respondió ella sonriente, riendo internamente por las ganas que tenía el director por verla marchar.

- Bien, entonces vayamos a desayunar – interrumpió Dumbledore medio riendo también.

Hermione caminó junto a los dos hombres por el Gran Salón hasta la mesa de profesores, atrayendo las miradas de todos, aunque había una en particular que la molestaba más que otras.

Desayunó rápido, charlando poco con Dumbledore y menos con Dippet. Quería irse, no tenía intención de soportar más tiempo la mirada de aquel loco sobre su persona. ¡Le importaba tres pimientos que él la considerase un misterio! No iba a dejar que la molestara, eso sí que no.

- Bueno, señor Dumbledore, señor Dippet, con su permiso me retiro. Londres y los negocios me esperan – rio – esperaré su carta, señor Dumbledore.

- Encantados de haberla tenido aquí, señorita Granger – se despidió Dippet.

- Espero que volvamos a vernos, pequeña – sonrió Albus besándole la mano tal como había hecho Tom, sólo que sin provocar arcadas.

. Yo también, hasta otra – se despidió Hermione.

Salió por una de las puertas laterales y corrió hacia la enfermería. Estaba segura de haber visto a ese idiota levantándose y no pensaba encontrarse con él, vaya que no. Ahora era Tom, pero estaba segura que seguía siendo poderoso y malvado, sobretodo malvado.

Cogió su maleta y casi voló hasta el despacho de Albus. Y lo vio, justo cuando la puerta se cerraba, vio la figura de Tom girando la esquina, decidida a llegar hasta donde estaba ella. Aun sabiendo que la puerta estaba protegida, cogió rápidamente un puñado de polvos flu y se metió en la chimenea.

No tenía muy claro hacia dónde ir, pero seguramente El Caldero Chorreante sería una buena primera parada.

* * *

¡Tachááán! ¿Qué os ha parecido este cuarto cap? ¿Interesante? Por fin ha habido un primer encuentro entre Hermione y Tom, y vaya como ha acabado. Una deseando largarse y el otro deseando resolver el misterio. ¿Conseguirá hacerlo?

Quizá me mataréis pero, con vuestro permiso (o sin él) me voy a tomar la semana que viene de fiesta, así que publicaré el 15.

¿Por qué? Bueno, os explicaré que llevó cerca de año y medio escribiendo una historia que quiero mandar a un concurso que finaliza a finales de Febrero y, quedándome solo uno o dos capítulos (unas 40 páginas) creo que ya toca acabarla de una maldita vez (y teniendo ya 655 páginas escritas, creo que es hora de acabarla XD).

Además, mi "grandiosa" mente ha encontrado más ideas para fics... Llevandome a hacer los borradores de 2 SevDramione (Sí, lo que leeis: Draco VS Severus), 2 Sevmiones más y un posible fic sobre Loki/Personaje Inventado.

¿Estoy loca? SÍ.

¿Se me va la olla? Pues también.

¿Mi problema tiene solución? Me temo que no.

¿Mi novio se hartará un día que que esté todo el rato escribiendo y me mandará a la mierda? Pues, aunque espero que no, seguramente. Por ahora puedo "manipularlo" con eso de que él esta jugando a LOL y esas cosas...

¿Conseguiré algun día quedarme sin ideas? A lo mejor, quien sabe... Espero que no porque entonces mi vida se convertiría en algo MUY triste.

Así que, rezad para que mis malditas musas se centren en la historia que quiero acabar (¡JODER! ¡Qué un año y medio es un año y medio!) y no me haga hacer más borradores de más Fics o acabaré volandome la tapa de los sesos al más puro estilo muggle T_T

**Danielle Franks****:** bueno, pues ya has visto como ha sido el primer encuentro.

**horus100****:** poner a Hermione de ama de casa es un sacrilegio.

**Rossy04****:** siii, la enfermera es una buena ayuda para Hermi.

**brendush****:** ya veremos que tal van. Por ahora no parece que vayan a llevarse muy bien.

**susan-black7****:** espero que este te haya gustado también.

**LoveReyna****:** son raros, pero pegan jajaja

¡ESPERO VUESTRAS REVIEWS!


	5. Buscando casa

Ninguno de los personajes conocidos que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Hermione salió de una de las muchas chimeneas del Caldero Chorreante y se sacudió la ropa. Al mirar a su alrededor se sorprendió al descubrir lo poco que había cambiado el local hasta su tiempo: una gran mesa central, algunas mesas más pequeñas alrededor, todo lleno de velas voladoras, gente yendo de un lado a otro… Y un jovencísimo tabernero Tom, mucho más apuesto de lo que recordaba de su tiempo, claro está, preguntando a todo el mundo si necesitaba algo.

- Buenos días, jovencita. ¿Necesita ayuda? – Preguntó el hombre, una vez se acercó a ella.

- Oh, bueno... Verá… Soy nueva en la ciudad y estoy buscando algún tipo de… trabajador relacionado con la inmobiliaria para alquilar un pequeño piso en el Londres Mágico – contestó ella cortésmente.

- ¿Y viene sola? – Inquirió él mirándola ceñudo.

Hermione iba a hacer algún tipo de comentario hiriente, pero entonces recordó en qué época estaba…

- No… Mi… prometido está en un viaje de negocios y me ha confiado a mí todo lo referente a… la casa – respondió algo enfurecida – como es deber de una buena futura esposa – añadió para darle más credibilidad a su posición.

- ¡Oh! En ese caso conozco a la persona idónea – sonrió Tom más contento – sígame, tiene la suerte de que está aquí mismo cerrando un negocio.

La chica siguió al tabernero sintiendo la indignación apoderándose de ella. ¡No era justo! Jodidos tiempos de mierda en la que si una mujer iba sola ya se la consideraba una vete tú a saber qué.

Caminaron hasta una de las mesas pequeñas en las que un hombre moreno acababa se despedía de una mujer rubia.

- ¡Buenos días de nuevo Señora Primmrose! – Saludó efusivamente el hombre cuando el otro desapareció.

- Oh, Tom, hola de nuevo – le devolvió la mujer.

- Señora Primmrose, he acudido de nuevo a usted ya que creo que alguien necesita un poco de su magia – bromeó Tom haciéndose a un lado y dejando ver a Hermione – esta señorita es nueva en la ciudad y está buscando alojamiento aquí en Londres.

Las mujeres se observaron detenidamente. Hermione pudo reconocer en la tal señora Primmrose a una mujer avanzada a su tiempo. Cerca de sus, seguramente, cuarenta y pocos años, la mujer llevaba el pelo recogido en un artístico peinado en el que podía casi verse la cabeza de un león en la parte superior y su melena en el resto del pelo. Era como estar viendo a Luna y su curioso gorro, pero todo hecho de pelo y colocado sobre una mujer mayor. Mechas de colores bailaban sobre su cabello: rojos, azules, lilas, verdes,… Aunque se notaba que era rubia.

La señora poseía unos ojos negros que brillaban con perspicacia y una expresión divertida estaba dibujada en su rostro.

Llevaba una bonita túnica lila oscuro, que dejaba ver su buen cuerpo a pesar de la edad, y una capa negra sobre los hombros.

- ¿Busca casa? Entonces la has dirigido al sitio perfecto – bromeó la mujer – señorita, mi nombre es Ada Primmrose – se presentó – soy gestora inmobiliaria tanto en el mundo muggle como en el mágico, aunque el primero ahora ande bastante mal con eso de la guerra.

- Hermione Granger – sonrió la castaña – mi prometido y yo pensamos instalarnos en Londres por un tiempo y, como él ha tenido que salir a un viaje urgente, me ha dejado la tarea de buscar hogar – explicó ante la atenta mirada de Tom, que cada vez la incomodaba más.

- Oh, perfecto, perfecto – sonrió la mujer – Tom, puedes dejarme con esta mujercita, después te daré la comisión por traerme a una cliente.

Hermione tomó asiento ante la señora Ada, quien pidió dos tazas de té, y notó como su cuerpo se relajaba al irse el hombre. A punto estuvo incluso de bufar hastiada, pero la mirada que le dirigía la rubia que tenía delante la puso nerviosa de nuevo.

- Bien, señorita Granger, ¿en qué tipo de vivienda está pensando? – Preguntó la mujer.

- Había pensado en un piso de alquiler, quizá un ático. Dos o tres habitaciones, salón y comedor separados, cocina equipada con todo tipo de aparatos muggles, ya que me gusta mucho cocinar sin magia… Un baño completo en la habitación principal, otro en una de las de invitados y uno sencillo extra… - comenzó a explicar Hermione – la decoración y la situación no me importan tanto como el espacio y la privacidad que proporcione.

- Vaya, es agradable encontrar a una mujer con ideas tan claras – sonrió Ada.

Hermione sonrió en respuesta.

- ¿Entonces tiene algo parecido a lo que pido? – Preguntó la castaña.

- De hecho, tengo dos pisos que encajan a la perfección en sus preferencias. Uno queda aquí cerca, en el centro, y el otro está un poco más a las afueras – respondió la mujer.

- ¿Hay alguna diferencia entre ellos? – Inquirió Hermione.

- Bueno, si quiere podemos ir a verlos, pero así de primeras… El piso del centro tiene un ambiente abierto entre la cocina, el salón y el comedor y posee sólo dos habitaciones – explicó la rubia – el otro tiene el ambiente más separado y tiene tres cuartos.

- Por su descripción creo que me interesaría más el del centro – anunció la castaña – me gusta tener una vista amplia de todo cuando cocino – sonrió – y el hecho de estar mejor comunicado también es un punto a favor.

- Bien, pues entonces si tiene tiempo podemos ir a verlo – propuso Ada.

- Tengo todo el día libre – aseguró Hermione – y teniendo en cuenta que necesito el piso cuanto antes mejor, me iría perfecto ir a verlo y hacer el papeleo hoy mismo si me interesa.

- Descuide, si el piso es de su gusto en menos de una hora puedo tener todo listo para alquilárselo – la calmó la rubia - ¿vamos? Podemos ir andando, está a apenas diez minutos de aquí.

Ambas se levantaron y la mujer dejó le dio varios galeones a Tom cuando éste vino a despedirlas.

Hermione siguió a Ada hasta la entrada del Londres Mágico y se puso a su lado mientras caminaban.

- Así que prometida, ¿eh? – Preguntó la mujer.

- Eh, sí… Aunque apenas hace unos meses que lo estamos – mintió la castaña.

- Y dígame, si no es mucha intromisión, ¿cómo es él?

- Oh, bueno… Pues Ron es un hombre muy sencillo y de mi edad, pelirrojo con unos enormes ojos azules… - explicó la castaña, pidiéndole perdón internamente a su amigo e intentando aguantar las lágrimas por hablar de él – es muy bueno y atento, aunque a veces parece que tiene una nuez en vez de un cerebro – rio – aun así le quiero mucho.

La mujer la observó durante unos largos minutos con una curiosa sonrisa.

- No hay prometido alguno, ¿verdad? – Preguntó al rato.

Hermione intentó controlar la alarma que tomó su rostro ante la sorpresa de verse desvelada.

- ¡Claro que lo hay! – Exclamó - ¿Por qué duda de ello?

- Bueno… No viste como una chica que está prometida… ni actúa ni habla como tal – explicó la mujer – por no hablar de que su descripción parece más la de un buen amigo que la de un novio.

- ¿Y por qué dice eso?

- La mayoría de mujeres prometidas, cuando hablan de su prometido, sobre todo de los sentimientos que guardan por ellos, dicen "le amo" y no "le quiero mucho" – rio Ada – y mucho menos dirían que tiene una nuez en vez de un cerebro – se carcajeó.

Hermione enrojeció de inmediato y bajó la vista. ¡Bien! Ahora que había sido descubierta, a saber lo que le iba a pasar.

- No voy a decir nada – la calmó Ada colocándole la mano en el hombro – sé lo difícil que es ser una mujer sola en los tiempos que corren. Y si una mujercita como usted está sola, debe de haber un buen motivo… O eso, o ha tenido unos padres conscientes de la libertad de las personas que no la han obligado a comprometerse con alguien.

- Mis padres murieron hace un año, señora Primmrose – explicó triste – y la verdad nunca he sido de esas chicas cuya mayor aspiración es casarse y ser madre.

- Oh, eso es bueno. O lo sería si esta sociedad fuera más abierta de mente – bufó la rubia – espero que las cosas cambien con el tiempo. Siento lo de sus padres y me alegra conocer a una mujer de principios e ideas claras.

- Gracias. ¿Y qué hay de usted? Si no es ser demasiado indiscreta – Preguntó Hermione algo cohibida.

- No tengo mucho que contar. Me casé forzada por mi familia cuando apenas cumplía los veinte y, por suerte o por desgracia, mi cuerpo es incapaz de concebir, así que no tengo hijos – respondió la mujer – mi marido murió hace cinco años y desde entonces me he dedicado a los negocios.

- ¿Y no ha pensado en casarse de nuevo?

- Soy de esas personas a las que las demás personas le son indiferentes, romántica y sexualmente hablando. Una vez leí que el nombre que teníamos era ser "asexual" o algo así, aunque tampoco me importa mucho – explicó Ada – de igual modo en los tiempo de hoy… Si eres viuda y te ven con otro malo… Pero si sigues con tu vida, aunque sea sin incluir hombre alguno, malo también. Parece que quieren que una se muera con el marido… - añadió algo enfadada – de todos modos, desde hace cinco años me siento más libre que nunca y los negocios se me dan bien, así que a quien no le guste que no mire.

Hermione rio ante el discurso de la mujer. Al menos le agradaba saber que no era la única "salvaje" en aquella sociedad de mujeres dóciles y sumisas.

Siguieron hablando durante el camino, de cosas triviales, de cosas relacionadas con la sociedad de hoy en día (cosas que ambas odiaban, claramente),…

Finalmente llegaron a un edificio de piedra vista, con gárgolas en varios salientes de la fachada, y una preciosa y enorme lámpara con forma de dragón en la portería.

- Los edificios del Londres Mágico son bastante bajos – explicó Ada – este, de cinco plantas, es de los más altos que hay. Lamentablemente no contamos con esos queridísimos y prácticos aparatos muggles llamados ascensores, así que nos toca hacer algo de ejercicio subiendo escaleras – bromeó.

El vestíbulo del edificio estaba empedrado en colores claroscuros y Hermione pudo ver a una especie de portero en una pequeña mesita al lado de las escaleras.

- Oh, señora Primmrose, es un placer verla – saludó el hombre castaño de avanzada edad y ojos marrones y saltones.

- Buenos días, señor Patpel – sonrió la rubia – he venido a enseñarle a la señorita Granger el ático – explicó – señorita Granger, si decide alquilar el piso hágale saber a Patpel todo lo que necesite, es un excelente manitas.

- Encantada de conocerle, Hermione Granger – se presentó Hermione tendiéndole la mano al hombre.

- Igualmente, Joe Patpel – le devolvió el hombre.

Subieron por las largas escaleras, cuya estructura formaba una U y dejaba la entrada a los pisos en el espacio vacío.

La puerta de entrada al ático era de madera robusta, decorada con unos bonitos grabados en hierro forjado.

- Bien, espero que sea de su gusto, señorita Granger – sonrió Ada.

Entraron y lo primero que sorprendió a Hermione fue la claridad que había en la estancia principal. Paredes blancas, suelos de moqueta azul claro, muebles en color beis…

A la izquierda de la estancia quedaba una bonita cocina, separada del resto por una barra americana de mármol grisáceo.

A la derecha, al fondo, quedaba lo que se supone que era el salón. Un gran sofá de cuatro plazas ante el cual se situaba un mueble con estanterías a los lados.

En la derecha también, pero más cerca de la pared de la puerta, había una graciosa mesa de cristal con patas de hierro con cuatro sillas de madera clara.

Al final de la estancia, un enorme ventanal situado a la izquierda del mueble daba paso a una discreta y bonita terraza, en la que había otra mesa redonda con dos sillas.

Acompañó a Ada por el pasillo de la derecha, entre el salón y el comedor, y vio que había una puerta a cada lado y otra al fondo.

Entraron primero en la puerta de la derecha y se encontraron frente a una hermosa habitación revestida en tonos marrones claros con parquet en el suelo.

Pegada a la pared de la derecha había una preciosa cama de matrimonio con dosel negro, vestida con mantas blancas y azuladas. Al cada lado tenía unas mesitas de noche con tres cajones cada una.

En la pared del fondo habían dos butacas marrón oscuro y en medio de ambas una mesita de té, que conjuntaba perfecta con la ventana que había en la pared.

Una puerta en la pared izquierda daba la entrada a un baño todo amueblado en blanco con ducha y bañera a la vez.

La habitación de la izquierda era similar a la anterior, pero en su caso todo eran colores azulados y blancos, la cama no tenía dosel y todo estaba invertido (la cama en la pared izquierda y el baño en la derecha).

La puerta del fondo daba a un baño más sencillo, con ducha únicamente, y decorado en tonos blancos y verdosos claros.

- Bien y, ¿qué le parece? – Preguntó Ada cuando estaba nuevamente en el salón.

- Pues… ¡Me encanta! – Aseguró Hermione - ¿Cuál es el precio mensual?

- El precio inicial era de setecientos galeones al mes – explicó la rubia – pero como lleva varios meses en alquiler los propietarios lo han bajado a quinientos.

Hermione hizo unas rápidas cuentas. Quinientos al mes… Con lo que llevaba encima tenía para unos seis meses, pero teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría del año estaría en Hogwarts…

- Verá, es que tengo un problema con eso. En una semana sabré si me aceptan en Hogwarts y… - empezó a decir algo cohibida.

- Oh, entonces es perfecto – sonrió Ada.

Hermione la miró confundida.

- No hay nada mejor que alquilar pisos a los estudiantes mayores de Hogwarts – explicó la mujer – como están la mayor parte del tiempo en el colegio no tienen tiempo a destrozar nada – bromeó – y cuando están en las casas en vacaciones las cuidan muy bien porque si no se quedan sin ellas – bromeó – espere un momentito aquí.

Ada desapareció unos minutos, en los que Hermione se sintió como una intrusa en aquella preciosa casa, y volvió a aparecer sobresaltando a la chica.

- Acabo de hablar con los propietarios y les he comentado la situación – explicó sonriente – han aceptado rebajar el precio a cien galeones mensuales mientras esté en Hogwarts y dejarlo en cuatrocientos cuando esté aquí.

- ¿¡En serio!? – Preguntó sorprendida Hermione - ¿no prefieren alquilarlo a otra persona?

- Oh, cariño, soy Ada Primmrose… Si en varios meses no he podido conseguir que nadie se interese en éste piso esta es la mejor opción – explicó sonriente.

- ¿Y por qué nadie se interesa? – Inquirió la castaña, imaginando varios motivos que hicieran fallar a aquella casa.

- Al parecer durante varios meses al mes se escuchan mucho los cantos migratorios de las aves que pasan por la zona – respondió Ada – son cantos estridentes y muy molestos y no pueden ser silenciados por ningún hechizo.

- ¿Qué meses son esos? – Preguntó Hermione.

- Febrero, marzo y septiembre – respondió la mujer – por esos tres meses nadie quiere este piso.

- Pues señora Primmrose, puede comunicarles a los propietarios que ya tienen inquilina – sonrió la castaña – total, esos meses estaré en Hogwarts.

- ¡Oh, qué alegría! – Exclamó la mujer – ya pensaba que este maldito ático iba a ser una mancha en mi impecable expediente – rio saliendo con la castaña del piso - ¿quiere hacer los papeleos ya?

- Por mi perfecto. ¿Qué documentos necesitaría? – Inquirió Hermione.

- Pues… Así en papel sólo necesitaría el nombre de su cuenta en Gringotts – respondió Ada – el resto de los documentos se firman con sangre, sólo una gotita, y con ellos todo queda solucionado. A través del contrato se calcularán las cuotas, cuando usted esté en la casa el hechizo de sangre enviara una notificación a los documentos de los propietarios – explicó – y cada uno de mes se retirará la cantidad adecuada de su cuenta de Gringotts.

- Bien, entonces iré ahora mismo al banco a abrir la cuenta y depositar mi dinero – sonrió Hermione - ¿Dónde le va bien que quedemos?

- Podemos quedar en una hora en El Caldero Chorreante – respondió la mujer – llevaré los papeles ya firmados por los propietarios para que sólo necesitemos fijar el hechizo por su parte, señorita Granger – añadió.

- Bien, entonces hasta dentro de una hora – se despidió Hermione.

* * *

¡He vueeeelto! ¿Estáis contentos? XD Sí, sé que dije que publicaría el 15, pero hoy es domingo y siempre publico los domingos, así que… Espero que no me matéis _

En fin, os diré que mis musas son la cosa más cabrona que he conocido… ¡Dos ideas nuevas! ¡Tócatelos! Pero al menos he conseguido acabar mi historia y ya está enviada… ahora sólo tengo que esperar hasta Setiembre a que digan el ganador (si, voy a morirme mientras espero XD).

Bueno, ¿qué tal os ha parecido este cap? ¿Os cae tan bien Ada como a mí? ¡Es como una Luna en grande pero menos soñadora!

**Gattu18****: **me alegra leer eso ^^

**susan-black7****:** si, Hermione huyendo ha sido una escena muy graciosa.

**LoveReyna****:** bueno, ha sido el 16 pero aquí está ^^

**horus100****:** posesivo y peligroso. Pues ya veremos, pero si hay lemmon será bastante más adelante.

**Paosan:** pues aquí está el nuevo cap ^^

**Danielle Franks****:** aún queda rato para eso, pero ya veremos qué pasa.

¡Espero vuestras reviews!


	6. Un sitio al que llamar hogar

Ninguno de los personajes conocidos que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K. Rowling.

* * *

La castaña corrió hacia el banco, ya que sabía que por las mañanas las colas que se formaban eran más que inmensas.

Tardó más de cincuenta minutos en conseguir que un duende la atendiera, minutos en los que aprovechó para mandarle vía lechuza la dirección a Dumbledore, y, aunque al principio el duendecillo la miró con mala cara, cuando le comentó que quería abrir una cuenta y colocar en ella una cantidad más que generosa su expresión cambió.

Guardó una bolsa con galeones en su mochila, ya que lo primero que quería hacer era cambiar algunos muebles y comprarse ropa, algo que se notaba que necesitaba.

También indicó al duende que quería hacer unas apuestas en algunas compañías muggles, las cuales ellas ya sabía de antemano que le darían beneficios, cosa que necesitaría si tenía que estar uno o dos años en Hogwarts estudiando sin trabajo alguno.

Tras darle los últimos avisos sobre los retiros de dinero para su alquiler y como debían ser depositados los "posibles" beneficios que tuviera de sus inversiones se fue casi a la carrera hacia el Caldero Chorreante.

- ¡Siento llegar tarde! – Se excusó al ver a Ada sentada en la barra, ya esperándola.

- Oh, tranquila jovencita. Ya sé cómo te hacen esperar normalmente en Gringotts – rio la rubia ofreciéndole asiento.

Hermione se sentó y ordenó un té frío mientras observaba a la mujer sacar unos papeles de una maletita.

- Este es el contrato de alquiler – explicó Ada mostrándole los documentos.

La castaña leyó rápidamente el contrato. No distaba mucho de los que se usaban en el mundo muggle, ni en organización ni en cláusulas. Básicamente quedaba escrito lo que ya había hablado con Ada.

_El ático queda a nombre de Hermione Jane Granger, la inquilina, de forma indefinida._

_La inquilina tiene que velar por el buen mantenimiento del apartamento._

_Si la inquilina tuviese algún problema que no pudiera resolver, debería acudir a los propietarios para que ellos actúen en consecuencia. _

_El piso está protegido frente a posibles problemas que puedan ocurrir (robos, inundaciones, roturas, grietas…), salvo si alguno de estos viene ocasionado voluntariamente por la inquilina, momento en el cual dicha persona deberá abandonar el lugar si es algo grave o deberá pagar las reparaciones si es algo leve._

_El precio mensual por alquiler será fijo durante el tiempo en que la inquilina esté en Hogwarts: 100 galeones mensuales en etapa escolar y 400 cuando se encuentre en el apartamento. Si la inquilina acude algunos días sueltos al piso, mágicamente se calculará la cuota a pagar. _

_Cuando la inquilina finalice sus estudios en el Colegio de Magia, si decide continuar alquilando el piso, se renegociarán las cláusulas del contrato._

_Queda prohibido que la inquilina realquile habitaciones del apartamento, a no ser que cuente con el consentimiento de los propietarios._

_Los propietarios tienen terminantemente prohibido acudir al apartamento alquilado sin avisar con suficiente antelación a la inquilina, y ésta siempre tiene derecho a negarse. Si los propietarios forzaran la entrada al apartamento se les castigaría con una reducción del 10% en la cuota mensual durante un año._

_La inquilina tiene permitido poner todas las protecciones en el piso, mágicas o muggles, que deseé a fin de asegurar su seguridad. _

_Si cualquiera de las dos partes deseara poner fin al contrato que las une, debería de avisar a la otra con un mes de antelación._

_El pago de las cuotas se realizara mediante el retiro directo del importe requerido en la cuenta bancaria de la inquilina. _

_La inquilina se compromete a responsabilizarse con los gastos extras que ocasione el piso (agua, electricidad en el caso de que tenga, impuestos,…)_

_La inquilina tiene el derecho a cambiar la decoración del apartamento, muebles incluidos, pero tiene la obligación de dejar todo como estaba anteriormente. En caso de reamueblar, deberá mantener los muebles antiguos en un lugar seguro._

_Si los propietarios quisieran aumentar o disminuir la cuota mensual, deberían reunirse con la inquilina y si ésta no aceptase las nuevas condiciones, podría abandonar inmediatamente el piso._

_Queda prohibido la realización de obras por parte de la inquilina._

- ¿Está de acuerdo con todo lo escrito? – Preguntó Ada.

- Sí, perfectamente de acuerdo, aquí tiene los datos de mi bóveda de Gringotts – respondió Hermione tendiéndole una tarjetita en donde salían sus datos bancarios para que la mujer los añadiese con un movimiento de varita al apartado correcto del contrato - ¿dónde tengo que firmar?

La rubia pasó a la segunda hoja y le señaló el final de esta, en la parte derecha. En la izquierda se podía apreciar la firma y la gotita de sangre de los propietarios.

La castaña, tras estampar su firma en el papel, se pinchó el dedo y dejó que su sangre cayera sobre el documento, que inmediatamente empezó a brillar en azul, señal de que el contrato estaba siendo formalizado mágicamente.

Dos copias idénticas del contrato empezaron a formarse en la barra y cuando estuvieron completamente creadas dejaron de brillar.

- Esta copia es para usted, ésta para mí y esta última es para los propietarios – explicó Ada repartiendo los documentos.

- ¿Entonces ya hemos acabado? – Preguntó Hermione.

- Sí, ya hemos acabado con los formalismos. El ático es todo suyo – respondió la rubia - ¿tiene pensado reamueblar y pintar?

- La verdad es que sí – sonrió Hermione – demasiado blanco para mi gusto – rio.

- Bien, entonces pásese por esta tienda de muebles – pidió Ada – los muebles de la casa, electrodomésticos incluidos, ya han sufrido varias transfiguraciones y no creo que soporten una más a no ser que sea una minimización o maximización – explicó – dígales que acude de mi parte. El funcionamiento del trato es sencillo: si se compromete a devolver los muebles en perfecto estado una vez deje el apartamento se los darán dejando una pequeña fianza y si se los quiere quedar le harán un 50% de descuento.

- Creo que me los quedaré – sonrió Hermione.

- Entonces perfecto – sonrió la rubia – espero volver a verla, señorita Granger, no dude en mandarme una lechuza si tiene problemas – añadió tendiéndole un papelito con su dirección y despidiéndose.

La chica terminó su té y salió del local tras pagar.

Según las indicaciones de Ada la tienda de muebles estaba en un extremo del Callejón Diagon, cerca de una librería que en su tiempo no estaba.

- Buenos días – saludó una rechoncha dependienta morenita cuando entró.

- Buenos días, vengo a comprar algunos muebles – devolvió la castaña – me envía Ada Primmrose.

- ¡Oh! ¿Nueva en la ciudad? – Preguntó la mujer.

- Sí – confesó Hermione – hoy mismo he encontrado un bonito piso gracias a la señora Primmrose – añadió.

- Oh, muy bien – sonrió la dependienta - ¿tiene pensado que quiere o le enseño lo que tenemos?

- Más o menos tengo una idea, pero me gustaría ver lo que tienen – explicó la castaña.

- Bien, bien. Entonces sígame por favor – pidió la mujer.

Empezaron a caminar por salas variadas y la dependienta iba explicándole las características de los muebles.

- Todos nuestros productos tienen la posibilidad de ser hechizados para dar distintas sensaciones: calma, alegría, relax…

Tras media hora de recorrido Hermione comenzó a elegir lo que quería: un sofá negro de cuatro plazas, dos sillones negros también, muebles de cocina en colores marrón oscuro, electrodomésticos en tonos dorados, una mesita de café color caoba, cuatro sillas con estructura metálica y el asiento y el respaldo revestidos en rojo, dos butacas bajas de color azul oscuro, dos cómodas marrón oscuro, dos escritorios en caoba negra, dos sillas de escritorio con ruedas acolchadas en cuero rojo oscuro, dos estanterías en marrón oscuro y muebles de baño variados en tonos marrones, negros y rojizos.

Compró también pintura beige, azul cielo, tablones de madera para revestir paredes, moqueta en color negro y rojo oscuro, azulejos blancos (algunos con siluetas de flores en negro) y mármol de granito marrón con puntillas en negro.

Aprovechando que la tienda tenía más cosas además de muebles se hizo con tres alfombrillas blancas de baño, mantas blancas, rojas, azules y negras y algunas cosas más que necesitaría.

La dependienta minimizó todo lo comprado y lo metió en una caja, que ató y hechizó para que fuese ligera. Hermione pagó y se despidió sonriente.

Como ya sabía dónde estaba el apartamento, decidió aparecerse para no cansarse tanto.

Sacó los muebles, aun minimizados, y los dejó sobre la mesa de cristal, una de las cosas que no iba a cambiar. Sonrió al verlos todos en tamaño "casa de muñecas".

El primer paso lo daría con la cocina. Señaló todo lo que había en ella, lo minimizó y lo dejó en la caja en la que anteriormente estaban sus nuevos muebles.

Colocó los armarios marrones por toda la pared, algunos en la parte superior y otros en la inferior. En los huecos que dejaron colocó el fogón con horno y el extractor de humos. Pegó sobre los armarios inferiores parte de la encimera de granito e hizo un hueco en ella para fijar la pica.

Caminó hacia la terraza y hechizó las sillas que en ella había, colocando las butacas bajas y cambiando la mesita de té por la que había comprado.

En el salón minimizó el sofá y las estanterías, colocando en su lugar las nuevas librerías, el sofá y a ambos lados de éste los sillones.

Hechizó las sillas que había junto con la mesa de cristal y colocó en su lugar las forradas en rojo.

Colocó moqueta negra en la zona del comedor-salón y el pasillo y azulejos completamente blancos en el suelo de la cocina.

Elevó los tablones de madera y los cortó a la medida que quería. Luego los colocó uno al lado de otro ocupando la mitad inferior de todas las paredes de la cocina, el salón, el comedor y el pasillo.

Abrió los botes de pintura y apuntó con la varita hacia ellos. Cuando elevó el brazo un hilo de pintura surgió de los botes siguiendo la dirección de su mano. Con ellos pintó la parte superior de las paredes haciendo aguas entre el beige y el azul claro.

- Bien… a por las habitaciones y los baños – dijo para sí contenta con lo que había hecho

Se metió en la habitación de la derecha, la que decidió que sería suya.

Con un manotazo hechizó la cómoda y una de las butacas, mandándolas a la caja. El sillón restante y la mesita los movió para que quedaran más cerca de la cama.

Colocó la moqueta rojo oscuro en el suelo y revistió todas las paredes con la madera, la cual clareó un poco.

Cambió las mantas de la cama, colocando una sábana blanca, una manta roja y un edredón negro con rosas rojas grabadas.

Convocó el escritorio y la silla con ruedas y los colocó justo bajo la ventana, en donde antes estaban las dos butacas y le mesita.

La nueva cómoda la puso en donde estaba la anterior. Hizo venir su maleta desde el comedor y colocó la poca ropa que tenía en el mueble, aunque apenas eran dos pantalones, un par de jerséis, algunas mudas de ropa interior y tres pares de calcetines.

Al entrar en el baño sonrió. No iba a hacer muchos cambios en los baños.

Cambió el mueble de la pica por uno negro de encimera roja y el armarito que había sobre este se vio sustituido por uno marrón con espejos en vez de puertas.

Dejó la alfombra en el suelo, ante la ducha, y transformó las cortinas (lo único que Ada le dijo que podía transfigurar) en una mampara opaca que iba de pared a pared y cubría la bañera y la ducha. Sí, las mamparas le gustaban más que las cortinas.

Colocó azulejos blancos en el suelo y llenó las paredes con los blancos con siluetas negras, uno con silueta cada tres blancos.

Tras echarle una última mirada al baño, sonriendo satisfecha, salió y puso camino a la segunda habitación.

Realizó lo mismo que en la suya, salvo que en esta ocasión eligió la moqueta era negra y el beis para las paredes. Los muebles del baño eran todo marrones en este caso y también transfiguró la cortina en una mampara.

En el tercer baño de la casa casi le da un ataque de risa. Puso el mueble de la pica en color rojo, con la pica blanca, y el armarito superior en negro.

En este caso puso azulejos con siluetas tanto en paredes como en suelo, intercalando uno sí y uno no.

La mampara en esta ocasión tenía dibujitos de flores y enredaderas.

Volvió al salón y se dejó caer sobre el sofá. ¿Cuál era su siguiente paso? Miró el vació conjunto de muebles que tenía delante y suspiró. Llamó los libros que tenía en la maleta y los colocó en la estantería.

Recordó lo que había leído sobre inventos muggles y sonrió, al menos la televisión ya estaba inventada y ya existía la programación variada. Quizá podía comprarse alguna…

No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a estar en aquel tiempo, de hecho, ni siquiera sabía si había posibilidad de volver a su casa… ¿Sería una locura actuar como si fuese a quedarse ahí indefinidamente? Ya había amueblado la casa…

Se levantó y observó el piso de nuevo. La verdad es que el apartamento no estaba mal, de hecho era casi como su casa ideal. No es que la casa que tenía con sus padres no le gustara ni nada… pero siempre había pensado que en los pisos se tenía más privacidad.

Observó el ambiente y suspiró. Bueno, si iba a quedarse ahí de forma indefinida debería actuar como tal. De primeras necesitaba más ropa… y más libros… y comida… y objetos varios…

Cogió su bolso e hizo un esquema mental de lo que necesitaba. Decidió ir caminando hasta el callejón y su primera parada fue en la tienda de ropa.

Ya de primeras no le gustó nada de lo que veía, pero siempre podría coger lo que más le apeteciera y transfigurarlo luego.

Compró unos cuantos jerséis de lana, unas camisas tanto de manga larga como de manga corta, unas faldas, algunos pantalones, unas camisetas, unos jerséis normales, varios calcetines y medias,… Se hizo también con un par de abrigos a recomendación de la dependienta.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando vio un estante de zapatos que le llamó la atención.

Unas botas negras con algo de tacón, unos zapatos planos tipo mocasín de color marrón y unas bambas deportivas después salió de la tienda en dirección a la de túnicas. No es que las túnicas le encantasen, pero tener unas cuantas no le iría mal.

Después fue a una librería en la que curiosamente tenías tanto libros muggles como mágicos. Eligió los libros muggles que conocía, que existentes en aquella época eran bien pocos, y se hizo con un pequeño cargamento de libros mágicos de varios temas: sociedad, política, sanación, historia, derecho, artes oscuras, creación de objetos mágicos,… El dependiente, un hombre viejo y algo cascarrabias, la miró ceñudo pero ella lo arregló todo con un "sí aprendo leyendo, no tengo que molestar a mi futuro marido", cosa que produjo en el anciano una sonrisa algo asquerosa.

Paró en un pequeño restaurante del callejón para comer y se sentó en la terraza, aprovechando el solecito que había.

Mientras comía su empanadilla observaba el callejón. Si ponía ambos callejones en su mente, el de ahora y el de su tiempo, y observaba los cambios se daba cuenta de que el Callejón Diagon había cambiado inmensamente en comparación con el Caldero Chorreante.

Miró sin detenerse mucho a las personas que por allí caminaban y suspiró. Había dos tipos de mujeres claramente: las que se portaban bien y las que se dedicaban a gastarse el dinero de los maridos. Menudo tiempo…

¿Si ella hubiese nacido en esos años y la hubiesen educado con esos valores sería igual? ¿No tendría sueños además del ser una mujer florero y una madre dedicada? Ella nunca había dudado en formar algún día una familia y tener hijos, pero siempre había pensado en que lo haría sin dejar de lado sus aspiraciones y siempre, siempre, compartiría responsabilidades con su marido, tanto en el hogar como en el tema de trabajo.

Si había algo que Hermione Granger no quería era ser una mantenida.

La siguiente parada tras la comida fue una especie de ultramarinos en los que había un poco de todo. Compró un buen cargamento de comida, productos de higiene y de limpieza.

Después se presentó en la tienda de plumas y pergaminos y se hizo con varios metros de papel, plumas variadas y algunos botes de tinta.

Para acabar fue a una llamada "Los extraños objetos muggles" y compró electrodomésticos que para ella no eran nada raros: una nevera gris, una lavadora y una secadora ambas blancas, una cafetera negra y un televisor. No entendía muy bien porque compraba esos objetos, aunque la nevera estaba claro para que era, pero sentía que si los tenía en "casa" era más "ella".

Se apareció en su casa y empezó a colocar las cosas. Aprovechó tres espacios vacíos en la cocina para colocar la nevera, la secadora y la lavadora. Dejó la cafetera encima de la encimera, cerca de uno de los múltiples enchufes que había en la sala.

Puso el televisor sobre el pequeño mueble que había ante el sofá y lo enchufó. Programación en blanco y negro y apenas unos canales, la BBC inglesa y poco más. Era una lástima que los vídeos no existiesen aún.

Se dejó caer sobre el sofá de nuevo y miro el reloj que había en la pared derecha, cerca de las estanterías. Las ocho de la tarde… ¿Quién le iba a decir a ella que en menos de doce horas se podía conseguir y decorar una casa? Tampoco es que se hubiese esmerado mucho, pero lo normal era tomarse un par de días.

Claro que, pensándolo bien, eso es lo que ocurre cuando uno tiene cajas llenas de cosas que tiene que acomodar y ella apenas tenía una maletita.

Sí… Su vida ahora se resumía en una maleta llena de ropa, libros, algunas fotos… ¡Fotos! Era una suerte que las fotos no hubiesen cambiado mucho desde aquel tiempo, al menos las mágicas. La única diferencia con las muggles era la falta de color.

Convocó las pocas fotos que tenía y el álbum que se llevó de casa de sus padres antes de obliviarlos.

Observó las fotos sueltas, todas mágicas y mostrándola a ella y a sus dos mejores amigos. No había nada que delatase dónde o cuándo se tomaron las fotografías, así que las colgó sin orden en las paredes del salón-comedor.

Ojeó su álbum familiar y una pequeña lágrima corrió por su mejilla al recordar a sus padres.

- Lo siento – sollozó.

Dejó el álbum en la estantería y cogió su diario y los libros que "robó" del despacho del Albus Dumbledore de su tiempo (aunque ella y sus amigos sabían que los había dejado ahí para ellos).

No sabía si iba a poder volver a su tiempo, pero mientras estuviese en este buscaría la forma de detener a Voldemort que, aunque ahora fuese un simple adolescente algo macabro y chalado, seguía siendo peligroso.

Y un buen comienzo para eso era encontrar los objetos destinados a ser horrocruxes… Sabían que Voldemort los eligió por algo en especial, así que había la posibilidad de que si destruía todos desistiera de su idea de ser inmortal.

* * *

¡Volví!

¿Os ha gustado este cap? ¿Qué os parece la casa de Hermione? ¿Y la forma en la que está decorada? ¿Y la ropa que se ha comprado?

¡Lamento comunicaros que a partir de esta semana actualizaré los fics cada dos semanas! ¿Por qué? Bueno, me han subido a las 8h en el curro así que de lunes a viernes estaré todo el día fuera de casa y como que hace caps en el finde, más seguir con mis historias propias, y el artículo de la revista (mirad en mi perfil y veréis de que es) es un poco chungo. ¡No me matéis!

En fin, espero que el cap os haya gustado y dejéis muchas reviews.

**Danielle Franks****:** tranquilidad, ya vendrá eso ^^

**MizarCullen****:** sí, Ada es una buena aliada de Herms ^^

**susan-black7****:** pues espero que ahora la casa te guste más -

**brendush****:** yo también me volvería loca jajaja. Ya veremos cómo sale su regreso a Hogwarts.

**horus100****:** no, lo ingleses no son idiotas ni nada. Pero, al menos en este fic, el año en el que está convierte a la sociedad en algo "idiota" si la comparamos con el de ahora. La sociedad española de los años 40 también era una estupidez, por ejemplo. Y como siempre, pocos eran capaces de salirse del molde.

**Paosan:** bueno, caps transitorios suelo poner muchos en mis Fics, no me gusta ir directa al grano, me parece que provoca que las cosas van demasiado rápido entonces.

**phoenix1993****: ** pues espero que el cap te haya gustado ^^


	7. Anuncio

¡Buenas! Sé que esto no es lo que estabais esperando y que much s vais a empezar a lanzarme crucios y avadas mentales pero… ¡Me será imposible publicar los caps el Domingo!

¿Por qué?

Bueno. Os explico así resumidamente: llevo una semana con una gripe de estas que te dejan totalmente K.O y voy del trabajo a la cama y de la cama al trabajo. Es una suerte que la mayoría en mi curro estemos igual, así al menos no se nota tanto el descenso de productividad.

Sé que ahora me maldeciréis pero tampoco quiero ponerme a escribir y que me salga una cosa chuchurría y feucha.

¿Cuándo publicaré? El 16 sin falta, y como compensación voy a hacer capítulos extralargos (aunque varios conocidos ya me han "regañado" porque hago caps demasiado largos según ellos, vosotros diréis si es cierto o no).

* * *

MizarCullen: sin duda… Quiero tener un piso como el de Hermione T_T

horus100: eso porque sólo hemos visto la parte inglesa… Pero recuerdo que Dumbledore venció a Grindelward, otro mago oscuro de Europa que hacía lo mismo que Voldemort… Así que pienso que ese "racismo" no es único de los magos ingleses, sino que es algo propio de los "sangre pura" que se creen dueños y señores de la magia.

susan-black7: ¡Sip! La casa tendrá mucha importancia más adelante, así que es mejor dejar claro la decoración ahora que no ir interrumpiendo la historia para enseñar como está todo ^^

tulsa: si lees mis otros fics (y si me conocieras y hubieras leído alguna de mis historias) verías que soy una escritora muy detallista, sobre todo si los paisajes/ambientes/casas tienen importancia en la historia, ya sea ahora o más adelante (como es el caso).

Paosan: en los años 40 ya había pantalones femeninos, aunque eran muy cutres. ¿Has visto alguna vez los llamados bombachos? Que se pegan al tobillo y a la cintura, y el resto es algo así como "lleno de aire", pues según he leído en esas épocas eran así.

brendush: ¡Yo también quiero una casa así! Creo que cuando por fin consiga mudarme a una casa mía propia… quiero esa XD

¿Qué pasará cuando Herms vuelva a Hogwarts? (Sí es que la dejan ir como estudiante o como ayudante de la enfermera) Ya veremos… Será interesante ver cómo actúa con Tom delante sabiendo lo que sabe.

Danielle Franks: ¡Gracias!

lovely joy: ¡Me alegra leer esto! ^^

* * *

**Bueno, dicho esto me despido, que voy a tomarme un buen vaso de leche con miel (ODIO LA MIEL, que conste, pero mi novio me obliga a tomarla para el dolor de garganta T_T) y me voy a seguir durmiendo.**

**¡No me odiéis mucho!**

******P.D: ¡ODIO COMER CON MOCOS! ¡NO TENGO SABOR, NI OLOR, NI NAAADA! Podrían ponerme mi comida favorita y me sabría igual que el cartón T_T**


	8. Exámenes

Ninguno de los personajes conocidos que se mencionan son míos, sino de la autora J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Los días pasaban y Hermione se estaba poniendo cada vez más ansiosa. Casi pasaba la semana y no tenía noticias de Dumbledore… ¿Había problemas acaso? Quizá el director no la quería aceptar y el anciano, ahora no tan anciano, estaba discutiendo con él para que la aceptase…

¿Y si no al final no la aceptaban en Hogwarts? Necesitaba la biblioteca del colegio… Allí tenían que estar los libros que la ayudasen a saber qué demonios había pasado con ella… Allí tenían que haber algún libro que hablase de las reliquias, de la maldita vara de sauco. Estaba claro que esa estúpida vara era la culpable de su viaje, junto con la de Voldemort.

Dejó el periódico que estaba mirando y se puso a hacer un poco de té para intentar relajarse.

- Siempre puedo escribirle a Madame Spiro pidiendo ser su ayudante… - se dijo a sí misma.

Recordó de nuevo ese día mientras el agua se calentaba. Esa voz… Indudablemente era igual a la de Tom Riddle, o casi igual, pero… ¿Por qué ese malnacido le pediría a alguien como ella que lo salvase? ¿O ella estaba ahí por simple casualidad? Quizá sólo viajó al pasado porque fue ella quien rompió las varitas… Quizá si hubiese sido otro ella ahora estaría enterrando y llorando a sus muertos.

De todos modos, para saber que significaba esa voz seguramente tendría que acercarse al chico, cosa que no quería ni en sueños. ¡Y encima a él le parecía un misterio a resolver! Recordó que Dumbledore lo describía como un chico astuto, y sumando eso a lo que él le había dicho… Gimoteó sólo de pensar que lo tendría detrás de ella siempre que pudiese.

Tenía que planificar algún tipo de plan, ya fuera de defensa o de ataque. Confiaba mucho en sus habilidades oclumánticas, así que si el chico intentaba, por casualidad, entrar en su mente estaría preparada para mostrarle recuerdos falsos sin que él notase siquiera que eran falsos.

Pero había algo que la mosqueaba: su séquito. Si algo había podido ver en sus paseos y en su corto encontronazo con él era que siempre estaba rodeado. Las chicas no le preocupaban tanto, pero esos Slytherin que le seguían le daban pánico.

Suspiró y llenó media taza con té bien caliente, para acto seguido volver a su sitio en el sofá.

Se tomó el té mientras veía una especie de programa-concurso en la tele y pensaba en todas las posibilidades que se le ocurriesen.

Tan ensimismada estaba con sus cavilaciones que tardó más de dos minutos en darse cuenta de que dos enormes lechuzas que portaban un enorme paquete habían entrado en el salón y reposaban en el suelo.

Soltó un grito mientras dejaba la taza en la mesita de noche y casi corrió hasta ellas, disculpándose repetidamente y dándoles unas golosinas a cada una como recompensa.

Colocó el paquete sobre la encimera de la cocina y lo desenvolvió con cuidado, como si tuviese miedo a que fuese una bomba que explotas en cuanto el aire la tocara.

Cuando acabó de hacerlo la boca se le abrió de golpe: seis preciosos libros con lomos de terciopelo en distintos colores reposaban bajo una carta con el sello de Hogwarts. Abrió la carta con rapidez y una enorme sonrisa se le instaló en el rostro al ver que era de Dumbledore.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Tras largas charlas y discusiones con Armando, le informo que es un placer para mí indicarle que puede acudir a cursar sus estudios a la gran escuela de magia y hechicería llamada Hogwarts._

_Le comunico que, si no tiene problemas, dentro de tres días deberá acudir a Hogwarts, más en específico a mi despacho, para realizar los exámenes de las materias que me indicó para así poder clasificarla en el curso que le corresponda. _

_Los exámenes comenzarán a las diez de la mañana y se repartirán en dos partes. La parte teórica de todas las asignaturas quedará repartida de diez a una, con exámenes de media hora a una hora de duración. Tras esto tendrá un descanso para comer y repasar más si lo desea. La parte práctica comenzará a las tres y acabará a las siete, teniendo los exámenes prácticos cerca de una hora de duración. _

_Para realizar los exámenes no tiene que traer nada, yo mismo me encargaré de proporcionarle todo lo que necesite._

_Debido al tiempo transcurrido des del inicio de curso, la mayoría de libros requeridos están agotados, así que me he tomado la libertad de entregarle a usted unas copias que tengo sobre libros de quinto. No sé si serán de su gusto, o si supera los conocimientos que hay en ellos, pero imagino que le vendrán bien para repasar temario._

_Sin más, quedo a la espera de su respuesta y espero que siga con la idea de venir a estudiar a Hogwarts._

_Se despide, ejerciendo sus funciones como subdirector y en substitución del director,_

_Albus__ Percival Wulfric Brian __Dumbledore._

Hermione soltó con gritito y empezó a saltar por toda la salita, sin percatarse siquiera en que las dos lechuzas que habían traído el mensaje la observaban con la cabeza ladeada desde su nuevo puesto de reposo en el sofá.

Se sentía casi como cuanto tenía once años y, simplemente al leer aquella carta, se había olvidado de los contras que tenía el acudir a Hogwarts en esos momentos.

Diez minutos después consiguió calmarse y miró a las lechuzas, disculpándose de nuevo ante su falta de tacto, pues seguramente las pobres querían volver al castillo lo más pronto posible.

Cogió un trozo de pergamino y garabateó rápidamente una respuesta, aceptando la cita con Dumbledore e informándole de que no había ningún problema para acudir a ella. Enganchó el mensaje a una de las patitas de las lechuzas y les dio otra golosina a cada una antes de que se fueran.

Cogió los libros y se los llevó consigo al sofá para examinarlos detenidamente. Eran exactamente los libros que ella usaba en su quinto año, pero en esta ocasión había menos datos (cosas que aún no se habrían descubierto o examinado, seguramente).

Sin perder un segundo empezó a ojearlos todos y cada uno de ellos, fijándose bien y memorizando cuando encontraba algo que no había llegado a dar en su época, y tratando de ponerle freno a sus conocimientos para adaptarse.

No es que hubiese decidido a que curso quería acudir, pero ya que tenía los libros de quinto, ¿por qué no ir a sexto, otra vez? Después de todo con la perra de Umbridge no es que hubiese disfrutado mucho de él.

Eran las ocho de la tarde cuando terminó de leer los libros, cosa que la dejó más que exhausta, así que se hizo la cena y se fue a dormir.

…

El día de los exámenes llegó más rápido de lo que pensaba y pasó la noche anterior echa un manojo de nervios. No es que tuviese miedo a los exámenes, pero temía un nuevo encontronazo con Riddle y eso la ponía de los nervios.

Se levantó antes de que el sol saliese y se metió en la bañera, quedándose cerca de una hora y media en ella deseando que tal cantidad de aceites relajantes, energizantes y demás que había echado en el agua hiciesen efecto.

Eligió unos pantalones negros, con una cintura muy entallada y patas anchas, que le recordaban mucho a aquella actriz muggle llamada Katherine Hepburn. Para conjuntar escogió una blusa de seda roja junto con un cinturón bastante fino de color rojo oscuro. Finalmente se colocó los zapatos marrones de tacón bajo y peinó sus rizos para que quedasen alrededor de su rostro.

Al verse en el espejo se sintió repentinamente madura. Ya había escuchado que la moda en las épocas antiguas hacía que las adolescentes parecieran mayores a lo que eran, pero nunca se imaginó que afectase tanto. Las chicas del colegio se veían de su edad con el uniforme, pero al vestirse de diario… Mismamente ahora ella parecía tener cerca de los veinte.

Suspiró y alzó los hombros. Bueno, tendría que acostumbrarse por ahora.

Cuando la hora ya llegaba bajó al Caldero Chorreante, preguntándose cuán difícil sería instalar una chimenea en su salón, al lado del sofá, y cuánto costaría. Siempre podía preguntarle a Tom al volver…

Saludó y se despidió del tabernero y se metió en una de las chimeneas del local, pronunciando alto y claro que quería ir al despacho de Dumbledore.

Salió de la chimenea sacudiéndose la ceniza hasta que no quedó rastro alguno en ella y buscó en el despacho a Dumbledore, que estaba corrigiendo unos pergaminos, al parecer.

- ¡Buenos días, señor Dumbledore! – Exclamó sonriente, sintiendo añoranza por todas las veces que había ido a su despacho y él la había recibido con…

- ¡Buenos días, joven Hermione! ¿Caramelos de limón? – Ofreció él.

Una carcajada estalló en la mente de Hermione. Dumbledore y los caramelos de limón…

- Sí, gracias – sonrió cogiendo el caramelo que le tendía el hombre.

Tomó asiento en el pupitre que había frente a Dumbledore y quedó a la espera de indicaciones.

- Supongo que quiere empezar ya, ¿verdad? – Preguntó él.

Hermione asintió enérgicamente.

- Bien. Entonces le explico cómo vamos a proceder. Durante esta parte tomará exámenes teóricos de astronomía, historia de la magia, herbología, aritmancia, runas mágicas y cuidado de criaturas mágicas. El tiempo está ya contabilizado para darle tiempo a pensar bien cada respuesta y realizar una corrección final en cada examen – explicó Albus – tras cada examen tendrá cinco minutos de descanso para ir al baño, repasar, beber algo o lo que quiera.

Hermione asintió.

- Cómo le expliqué en la carta, tras estos exámenes tendrá tiempo suficiente para ir a comer y descansar un poco más. Luego empezaremos con los exámenes prácticos, que serán de transformaciones, defensa contra las artes oscuras, pociones y encantamientos – continuó Dumbledore – en este caso, tendrá diez minutos de descanso entre cada examen y en el caso de pociones, se le puede pedir una poción que tarde hasta tres horas en hacerse, cosa que hará que tenga que hacer dos cosas a la vez y comprobemos su capacidad de priorización, reparto de tiempo, concentración, capacidad de atención… ¿Lo entiende?

- Sí, señor – respondió ella - ¿usted se quedará conmigo?

- Sí, querida Hermione. Armando me ha dado permiso para ausentarme de clase el día de hoy y estar con usted para examinarla – sonrió Albus.

El subdirector le dio una pluma y un tintero y tras rebuscar sobre su escritorio le tendió un pergamino bastante largo en donde tenía el examen de astronomía.

Hermione empezó con sus exámenes, procurando siempre poner información que no se supiese en ese tiempo y cambiar la que ya sabía para adaptarla a esa época.

En los descansos se dedicaba a hidratarse y repasar un poco en el sillón que había en el despacho de Albus.

Una vez terminó con todos los teóricos acompañó a Dumbledore al Gran Comer y se sentó con él a comer, intentando ignorar por todos los medios las miradas de cierto Slytherin que seguramente se estaba preguntando porque estaba ella ahí de nuevo.

Los exámenes prácticos se le pasaron más rápido. Mientras una poción reabastecedora de sangre y un filtro de muertos en vida estaban preparándose en los calderos Hermione estuvo enfrentándose a Dumbledore para su examen de defensa y encantamientos. Hechizos mudos, encantamientos inofensivos, hechizos de defensa y ataque… Siempre procurando mantener la mitad de su atención en las pociones para saber cuándo debía intervenir en ellas.

En transformaciones tuvo que transformar un lazo negro en una copa dorada, un dado en un sapo y una piedra en un reposapiés.

- ¡Perfecto! – Exclamó Albus – creo que sería una buena adquisición tanto en sexto como en séptimo – sonrió - ¿prefiere algún curso en especial?

- Prefiero sexto. Leí los libros de quinto que me mandó y había cosas que desconocía – se inventó – y no quiero acabar en séptimo sin saber todo lo que se aprende en sexto.

- ¡Oh, perfecto! – Sonrió el subdirector – pues corregiré los exámenes, aunque ya le digo que creo que están para ser nombrados de excelente, y hablaré con Armando para empezar a preparar los papeles – explicó – en un par de días le enviaré una carta indicando todo lo que necesita comprar y avisaré a la librería del Callejón para que traigan una reserva de los libros que necesitará – sonrió – supongo que en la semana entrante ya podrá trasladarse a Hogwarts y el sombrero se ocupará de elegir su casa.

Hermione se despidió y volvió a cada lo más rápido posible, para evitar cualquier encontronazo con Riddle, al que ya había visto observándola varias veces.

Se dejó caer sobre el sofá, sintiéndose exhausta y a la vez entusiasmada con la posibilidad que se le ofrecía. Podría volver a Hogwarts, a su casa, al lugar que tantos momentos le había ofrecido… Se entristeció al recordar que no iba pasar más tiempo con Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna o Neville, pero se medio alegró cuando las lágrimas no acudieron a ella por ellos. No es que quisiese olvidarlos, pero no podía ponerse a llorar cada vez que se pusiese a pensar en sus mejores amigos.

….

Dos días después le llegó la carta de Dumbledore, en la que se le informaba que había pasado todos los exámenes con un Extraordinario, y en la que ponía que sería una nueva alumna de sexto.

Junto a ella venía adjuntada una lista con todas las cosas que tendría que comprar para el siguiente año y algunas recomendaciones personales del propio Albus para introducirse satisfactoriamente en la vida estudiantil de un colegio como Hogwarts y las diferencias que había entre la vida en un "internado" como éste y el estudio en casa.

Sonrió mientras cogía la lista de útiles y se colgaba el bolso al hombro. Cuánto antes comprase lo que necesitaba antes podía empezar a prepararse para la "mudanza", que se daría dos días después.

Albus le había dicho que fuera al colegio el Domingo siguiente, para que tuviesen tiempo suficiente para la elección de casas, un pequeño recorrido por la escuela y que ella se pudiese acomodar en la habitación tranquilamente.

* * *

¡He vueeelto! ¡Ya estoy aquí de nuevo! ^^

Os informo que la gripe ya se me ha ido, aunque sigo con el moco colgando T_T Pero bueno, al menos ya no tengo la cabeza embutida y puedo escribir ^^

¡Bien! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado este cap? Hermione con sus exámenes…

Siento no daros un cap extra largo como prometí, pero quería dejar la llegada de Hermione a Hogwarts para el siguiente y con esta trama las musas no me han dado de más T_T

¡Igualmente espero que os haya gustado!

¡Espero vuestras reviews y nos leemos en dos semanas!

**¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR VUESTROS ÁNIMOS AL ENTERAROS DE QUE ESTABA ENFERMITA!**


End file.
